<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ROUTINE by LaMol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736372">ROUTINE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol'>LaMol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHASSEUR [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps passe, Dr H. s'intègre progressivement à la communauté d'Alexandria. Partageant les bons comme les mauvais moments...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHASSEUR [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl Dixon a une nouvelle partenaire.<br/>
C'est ce que dit Aaron.<br/>
Et il a raison.</p><p>Ils fonctionnent bien ensemble.<br/>
Ils sont silencieux, discrets, observateurs.</p><p>La chasse est une bonne école.<br/>
Marcher des heures durant, à l'écoute de l'autre et de la nature.<br/>
La patience, l'attention, la ténacité.</p><p>Quand ils chassent, ils se comprennent pratiquement sans gestes.<br/>
Ils anticipent les réactions de l'autre.<br/>
Chacun a fini par trouver sa place au sein de leur binôme.<br/>
Il couvre ses arrières, elle couvre les siennes.</p><p>Chacun découvre les limites de l'autre.<br/>
Pendant la chasse - toujours à deux- ou lors des raids pour l'approvisionnement, avec d'autres.</p><p>Son conditionnement militaire en fait une équipière disciplinée, prudente, qui privilégie ses partenaires à la prise de risque.</p><p>Il a suffisamment confiance en elle pour accepter l'idée qu'elle sorte seule ou avec d'autres.<br/>
Il est toujours soulagé quand elle revient.</p><p>La première fois qu'elle sort seule, pour une excursion en forêt, Daryl est au poste de garde, sur la plateforme.<br/>
Elle marche jusqu'au bord de la route et s'arrête.<br/>
Avant de pénétrer dans la forêt, elle se tourne vers lui, lève le bras et tend le majeur bien haut.<br/>
Avec un grand sourire.<br/>
Il sent le coin de sa bouche se relever malgré lui.<br/>
Elle disparaît dans la forêt.</p><p>↣</p><p>Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils chassent ensemble au moins deux fois par semaine.<br/>
Leur routine est plutôt bien installée.</p><p>Ce matin ils ont pris une voiture.<br/>
Daryl en a assez de ratisser la forêt dans les cinq kilomètres autour d'Alexandria, et a localisé sur la carte une zone marécageuse à une vingtaine de kilomètres.<br/>
Dr H. se fout de la destination du moment qu'elle découvre d'autres horizons.<br/>
Ils ont décidé d'y passer la journée si nécessaire.</p><p>Ils croisent des rôdeurs isolés sur le bord de la route, puis un groupe important en passant dans un hameau.<br/>
Daryl fait crisser les pneus en évitant les corps au milieu de la route.</p><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard il ralentit et gare la voiture sous des branchages bas.<br/>
Ils sortent du véhicule et s'équipent.<br/>
Puis Daryl s'enfonce dans la forêt et Dr H. lui emboite le pas.</p><p>La composition des bois est légèrement différente.<br/>
Les arbres sont plus grands et les buissons pullulent.<br/>
Ils marchent à l'affût de la moindre trace.</p><p>Daryl s'arrête et s'accroupit.<br/>
Elle le rejoint.<br/>
Au sol, un sac de toile kaki, ou ce qu'il en reste.<br/>
Il y a aussi les fragments de nombreuses empreintes.</p><p>Il examine les traces.<br/>
- C'est vieux, mais ça veut pas dire que les rôdeurs ne sont plus dans le coin.<br/>
Va falloir ouvrir l'œil.<br/>
Elle hoche la tête et se redresse pour sonder les bois autour d'eux.<br/>
Daryl hésite un moment avant de prendre la direction des traces.<br/>
Autant en avoir le cœur net.</p><p>Ils progressent un long moment, croisent quelques débris de ferraille au milieu des fougères.</p><p>Ils arrivent dans une petite dépression où finissent de pourrir des corps.<br/>
Ils sont complètement calcinés.<br/>
Mais la végétation est intacte autour d'eux.<br/>
Ils sortent leur couteau.<br/>
Ils traversent en évitant les corps et s'enfoncent à nouveau dans la forêt.</p><p>Bientôt les premiers grognements se font entendre.<br/>
Ils se figent et attendent, à l'écoute.<br/>
Le son n'a pas l'air de se déplacer.</p><p>Daryl marche discrètement dans la direction du bruit, Dr H. le suit en se retournant régulièrement.</p><p>Soudain Daryl s'arrête et s'accroupit derrière des feuillages.<br/>
Elle vient le rejoindre.<br/>
Au bruit, les rôdeurs sont moins d'une demi-douzaine.</p><p>Il jette un rapide coup d'œil pour se faire une idée de la configuration des lieux.<br/>
Il la regarde, lui fait un signe.<br/>
Ils s'avancent silencieusement, baissés, le couteau armé.</p><p>C'est un espace dégagé, délimité par une épave de voiture enfoncée dans un arbre d'un côté, et de l'autre, un véhicule blindé, militaire, à moitié recouvert par la végétation.<br/>
Il y a de nombreux corps au sol.<br/>
Et deux rôdeurs qui s'approchent.</p><p>Côte à côte ils les laissent venir pour planter chacun leur lame dans le crâne des morts.<br/>
Entre les yeux pour Daryl, sous le menton pour Dr H.<br/>
Les grognements sont toujours présents.<br/>
Ils regardent autour d'eux.</p><p>Des rôdeurs sont disséminés au sol, les corps déchiquetés par des rafales probables de mitrailleuse lourde, ou calcinés, vraisemblablement au lance-flammes.<br/>
Incapables de marcher ils se tordent sur le sol, leur mâchoire claque après les humains.<br/>
Certains sont coincés dans les voitures.<br/>
Des civils.</p><p>Elle s'occupe des rôdeurs au sol pendant que Daryl va inspecter les véhicules.</p><p>Il commence par le blindé.<br/>
Il doit finir le soldat dont le torse est coupé en deux par la portière, et s'y prend à deux fois à cause du casque.<br/>
Le corps ne porte pas d'arme, ni de munitions.<br/>
Daryl commence à avoir une mauvaise impression.</p><p>Il fouille rapidement le véhicule et le constat est le même : rien d'utile, le ménage a déjà été fait.<br/>
Il vérifie rapidement la voiture, fait taire le rôdeur sur la plage arrière.<br/>
Rien.<br/>
Il revient vers la femme.</p><p>Efficace, comme toujours, elle a fini tous les rôdeurs au sol.<br/>
- Alors?<br/>
- Rien. On est pas les premiers.</p><p>Ils regardent autour d'eux et Daryl remarque la trouée derrière le blindé.<br/>
Un ancien chemin recolonisé par les fougères.</p><p>Il lui lance un regard grave.<br/>
- Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'aller voir là-bas.<br/>
Mais on sait pas sur quoi on va tomber. Encore plus de rôdeurs, des types armés?<br/>
C'est risqué.<br/>
Et on était pas venu pour ça.<br/>
- On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. On doit au moins aller voir! S'il y a trop de rôdeurs, on laisse tomber.</p><p>Daryl la regarde en mordillant ses lèvres.<br/>
Finalement il hoche la tête et ouvre la voie.</p><p>Ils marchent environ trois cents mètres sans aucun signe, enfoncés jusqu'aux cuisses dans les fougères.<br/>
Puis les grognements, encore.</p><p>Le chemin s'ouvre sur une clairière au bord d'un petit étang.<br/>
Ils se figent devant la scène qu'ils ont sous les yeux.</p><p>Une sacrée bataille.<br/>
Des arbres déracinés, brûlés.<br/>
Des véhicules sur le dos, renversés, les portières tordues ou arrachées.</p><p>Des morceaux de corps, civils et militaires mélangés.</p><p>Des débris accrochés aux branches, qui flottent doucement dans la brise.<br/>
C'est certainement ce qui attire les deux rôdeurs qui grognent, stationnés juste devant la porte d'un gros blindé.</p><p>Le camion a fini sa course encastré dans un énorme saule pleureur penché à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés au-dessus de l'eau.<br/>
Sur ses flancs une grande croix peinte en blanc.<br/>
Daryl sent l'excitation de Dr H.</p><p>Ils s'accroupissent derrière un arbre abattu quand ils entendent de nouveaux grognements.<br/>
- Il faut qu'on les fasse taire, ils vont en attirer d'autres.<br/>
Elle chuchote presque à son oreille.<br/>
Il réfléchit.<br/>
- Il faut qu'on dégage la porte du blindé.<br/>
Ça fait trois rôdeurs au mauvais endroit et les autres qui vont débarquer.<br/>
- Je fais diversion.<br/>
- Quoi?<br/>
- Regarde.</p><p>Ils avancent prudemment la tête et elle lui désigne un fatras de caisses métalliques et de troncs, une dizaine de mètres à droite du blindé et des deux rôdeurs.<br/>
A mi-chemin du troisième.</p><p>- J'attire les deux devant la porte vers moi, je me glisse derrière les caisses.<br/>
Ça te libère l'accès. Je m'occupe des rôdeurs.</p><p>Daryl hésite.<br/>
Pour l'instant ils sont trois mais d'autres peuvent arriver.<br/>
Il évalue la prise de risque.</p><p>Mais il y a des armes qui trainent au sol, alors, peut-être que le ménage n'a pas été fait ici.</p><p>Il hoche la tête.</p><p>Dr H. cale son fusil dans les branches à sa droite, et fait glisser son sac à dos au sol.<br/>
Elle s'avance silencieusement et sort son couteau.<br/>
Elle commence une phrase.</p><p>Daryl n'écoute pas, il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers le chemin à sa droite et se fige dans un frisson d'horreur.</p><p>Une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs entre dans la clairière.<br/>
Dr H. est presque à découvert.</p><p>Brusquement il fait un pas, tend son bras droit et l'enroule autour du ventre de la femme.<br/>
Sa main gauche se pose sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.</p><p>Il la soulève pratiquement du sol et la ramène rudement contre lui, à l'abri de l'ombre et du couvert des branches.</p><p>Il sent son corps se raidir, puis elle semble comprendre et cesse de résister.</p><p>Le groupe de rôdeurs passe lentement à leur droite.</p><p>Seul des troncs tordus et des feuillages d'épineux les séparent.</p><p>L'homme et la femme sont immobiles, silencieux, ils retiennent leur souffle.</p><p>La main gauche de Daryl est posée sur la bouche de Dr H.<br/>
Il sent son souffle chaud et rapide sur ses doigts.</p><p>Il a le nez dans ses cheveux.<br/>
Il respire son odeur d'herbes séchées, de sueur, et cette autre senteur qu'il n'a pas identifiée.</p><p>Il a la main droite posée sur sa hanche, le bras enroulé autour de sa taille.<br/>
Le dos de la femme est plaqué contre son torse.<br/>
Il sent sa chaleur, le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse.</p><p>Il ferme les yeux un instant.</p><p>La main gauche de la femme se crispe sur la cuisse de Daryl, sa main droite resserre son emprise sur le couteau armé.</p><p>Elle recule et se colle plus étroitement contre lui.<br/>
Il entend les grognements sur leur gauche.<br/>
Ils sont cernés.</p><p>Ils essaient de se faire encore plus discrets, de fusionner avec la végétation qui les entoure et les protège.</p><p>Une branche rentre dans le dos de l'homme.</p><p>Il replace son bras gauche pour la tenir encore plus serrée.</p><p>Elle attrape le tissu de son jean et se met à le presser.</p><p>Les grognements se rapprochent, s'arrêtent.</p><p>Ils arrêtent de respirer.</p><p>Finalement, les rôdeurs semblent continuer leur chemin.</p><p>Ils laissent échapper un souffle silencieux.</p><p>Daryl réalise qu'il a toujours la main sur la bouche de Dr H.</p><p>Il la fait glisser lentement vers le bas, son majeur s'attarde sur la cicatrice au coin des lèvres de la femme.<br/>
Un instant seulement.</p><p>Il repose sa main juste à la base de son cou.<br/>
Elle frissonne.</p><p>Ils attendent longtemps, soudés l'un à l'autre, que la horde se disperse, que les grognements s'éloignent.<br/>
Ils partagent la même peur, la même sueur qui coule le long de la tempe de Daryl et tombe dans le cou de la femme.</p><p>Ils respirent au même rythme, commencent à souffrir des mêmes crampes.<br/>
Il bouge sa main devenue moite sur le ventre de la femme.<br/>
Elle serre et desserre ses doigts sur sa cuisse.</p><p>Elle bouge lentement la tête.<br/>
Il regarde sa nuque.<br/>
Les boucles collées qui se soulèvent légèrement sous son souffle.</p><p>
  <em>Intouchable.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bientôt une sortie dans la clairière devient envisageable.</p><p>Daryl fait doucement pivoter le corps de Dr H. pour passer devant elle.<br/>
Il sort son couteau et vérifie que la voie est libre.<br/>
Ils sont presque revenus à leur effectif du début.<br/>
Quatre corps errent encore entre leur cachette et le blindé.</p><p>En quelques gestes il explique la situation à sa partenaire.<br/>
Elle se baisse pour remettre son sac à dos et passe son fusil en bandoulière.<br/>
Le couteau armé, ils s'engagent discrètement à découvert.</p><p>Ils viennent facilement à bout des rôdeurs et se tournent vers le camion blindé.</p><p>Daryl s'escrime à ouvrir la portière voilée pendant que Dr H. monte la garde.<br/>
Quand elle s'ouvre enfin il pousse un grognement et s'équipe de son fusil pour regarder à l'intérieur.</p><p>Un corps de soldat avec la tête écrasée contre la portière.<br/>
Un autre au volant, pratiquement coupé en deux au niveau de la taille, qui tend un bras vers lui en râlant.</p><p>Daryl grimpe dans le blindé et s'avance pour enfoncer son couteau dans le crâne du rôdeur.<br/>
Il tapote l'épaule de Dr H. et elle entre à son tour dans le véhicule et referme la portière derrière elle.</p><p>Ils fouillent méticuleusement les lieux.</p><p>Quelques fusils mitrailleurs, des gilets pare-balles, des kits de premier secours.<br/>
Même avec ce qu'ils pourront ramasser dehors, ça reste décevant.</p><p>Il se glisse à l'avant pour fouiller entre les sièges, récupère le révolver du conducteur, fouille ses poches et rafle deux chargeurs.</p><p>Il entend des grognements.</p><p>Il s'approche de la fenêtre du siège passager, regarde en bas dans la direction des râles.<br/>
<em>Bingo!</em></p><p>Il y a un gros sac renforcé qui pend à l'avant surélevé du blindé. La roue avant droite est dans le vide, la sangle coincée entre la roue et la portière.</p><p>Surprenant que le sac, qui a l'air lourd, ne soit pas encore tombé.<br/>
La sangle plie dangereusement au-dessus de l'eau et des corps.</p><p>Un comité d'accueil de trois rôdeurs est enfoncé dans la boue de la berge déchiquetée, deux mètres cinquante plus bas.</p><p>Il siffle doucement pour appeler Dr H.<br/>
Elle se glisse jusqu'à lui et il lui montre le sac.<br/>
Avec la croix blanche imprimée sur une poche zippée.<br/>
Puis il lui désigne le comité d'accueil.</p><p>Elle fronce les sourcils.</p><p>- Il nous faut ce sac!<br/>
- J'y vais.<br/>
- Je suis plus petite et plus légère que toi.<br/>
- Le blindé fait plus d'une tonne, ça m'étonnerait que ça fasse une différence. Ça risque pas de bouger.<br/>
Ouvre la portière, qu'on les voit arriver. Pas question de se retrouver coincés là-dedans.</p><p>Elle acquiesce, ouvre la portière à trois quarts et revient se placer dos au fauteuil passager, le fusil en joue prête à accueillir les éventuels visiteurs.</p><p>Daryl enlève son sac à dos, son fusil.<br/>
Il décide de garder son glock mais vérifie que l'étui est bien fermé.<br/>
Pas envie que l'arme tombe à l'eau quand il sera en train de crapahuter sur le capot avec une pente de quarante-cinq degrés.</p><p>La portière avant droite est déjà voilée. Le cadre de la fenêtre est déformé, ce qui lui permet de déloger la vitre assez facilement.</p><p>Il n'est pas assez rapide pour la rattraper et elle tombe sur les rôdeurs qui réagissent immédiatement en tendant leurs bras décharnés vers Daryl.</p><p>Il prend deux profondes inspirations, vérifie la solidité de ses prises et se hisse à travers la fenêtre sans vitre.<br/>
A plat ventre sur le bord de la portière, les jambes dans l'habitacle, le buste au-dessus du vide, il jette un coup d'œil vers les rôdeurs.<br/>
Puis repère l'endroit où la sangle du sac est coincée, à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, entre le bas de caisse et la roue énorme.</p><p>Il se penche et sort un peu plus son corps de la voiture. Il a la tête en bas et tend le bras gauche vers la sangle. Il cherche une prise de la main droite, trouve une aspérité dans le métal et y glisse quatre doigts.<br/>
Son bras gauche tendu il effleure des doigts la sangle.<br/>
Il replace doucement ses jambes, essaie de gagner quelques centimètres, étend son corps au maximum et réussi à passer sa main sous la sangle.</p><p>Au moment où il referme ses doigts sur la lanière, il entend le "plop" caractéristique d'un tir au silencieux.<br/>
- Un solitaire.<br/>
Il ne la voit pas mais sa voix est calme.</p><p>Il tâte la sangle à la recherche de l'élément qui coince et repère au toucher le morceau de métal qui retient le sac.</p><p>Il va avoir besoin d'un outil. Il ne peut pas couper la sangle au risque de voir le sac tomber droit sur les rôdeurs.<br/>
Pas envisageable à ce stade.<br/>
Il doit faire levier avec quelque chose pour pousser la pièce qui bloque et libérer la sangle. Et attraper la sangle avant la chute.<br/>
Il a besoin de ses deux mains.</p><p>Il entend un autre tir, puis une salve de deux.<br/>
<em>Merde.</em><br/>
Mais Dr H. a l'air de gérer.<br/>
Daryl doit se dépêcher.</p><p>Il raffermit la prise de sa main droite, contracte ses jambes à l'intérieur du blindé et décolle son flanc de la portière pour dégainer son couteau de la main gauche.<br/>
Il souffle, son visage couvert de sueur. Pas question de lâcher le couteau.</p><p>Il tend son bras gauche, glisse le couteau sous la pièce de métal, pousse pour faire entrer la lame.<br/>
Une fois calée, il s'y accroche fermement et lâche la prise de sa main droite.<br/>
Il oblique son corps vers la roue et le sac, attrape la sangle avec sa main libre.</p><p>C'est le moment délicat.</p><p>Retenu uniquement par ses jambes il tourne le manche du couteau pour faire levier et tire la sangle de l'autre main.<br/>
La sangle bouge un peu mais résiste.</p><p>Il souffle rapidement, deux fois, tend un peu plus son corps et recommence à faire levier avec le couteau tout en tirant la sangle.<br/>
De toutes ses forces.</p><p>Il se passe deux choses.<br/>
La sangle se libère brusquement, et le poids du sac l'entraîne vers le bas.<br/>
Il sent son corps glisser par la fenêtre, le haut de ses cuisses est déjà dehors, il essaie de s'accrocher au couteau toujours planté dans le bas de caisse, sans lâcher le sac qui tire sur son poignet.</p><p>Il glisse inexorablement et les rôdeurs en bas ont l'air de pousser des cris d'encouragement.<br/>
Il a un moment de pure panique avant de sentir une main se glisser dans la ceinture de son pantalon, l'autre s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse droite, et tirer.</p><p>Il profite du répit qu'elle lui donne, remonte le sac d'un coup d'épaule désespéré et le cale contre son buste. Un cri étouffé de douleur lui échappe.<br/>
Elle le tient toujours.</p><p>Il prend appui sur son couteau, pousse un râle et repousse ses jambes dans l'habitacle.<br/>
Dr H. passe sa deuxième main dans la ceinture et le tire avec une force surprenante.</p><p>Il reprend pied et fait passer le sac à l'intérieur avant de rentrer sa tête et ses bras.<br/>
Il s'écroule contre la portière, complètement essoufflé, l'épaule en feu.<br/>
Elle est assise en face de lui, haletante, le sac sur les genoux.<br/>
Ils se regardent en soufflant, prennent quelques minutes pour récupérer.<br/>
Il hoche la tête pour la remercier.</p><p>Un bruit attire leur attention.</p><p>Elle attrape son fusil, se tourne vers la portière ouverte et vise.<br/>
Quelques secondes plus tard le rôdeur apparaît dans l'ouverture et sa tête part en arrière quand la balle le touche.</p><p>Daryl rassemble ses affaires.<br/>
- On doit partir, vite.<br/>
Elle se rapproche de la portière pendant qu'il passe le lourd sac à son épaule.<br/>
La douleur lui remonte jusque dans la nuque mais il a une autre urgence.</p><p>Il s'approche d'elle et regarde l'extérieur par-dessus son épaule.<br/>
Des rôdeurs arrivent, ils sont à une trentaine de mètres, mais le bosquet où ils étaient cachés est dégagé.<br/>
- Tu cours sans t'arrêter, jusqu'à la première clairière.</p><p>Elle remet son fusil à l'épaule, sort son couteau.<br/>
Elle jette un dernier regard à l'extérieur avant de sortir du véhicule et de commencer à courir vers les arbres.</p><p>Daryl met quelques secondes de plus à quitter le véhicule.<br/>
Le sac est encombrant, son épaule le gène.<br/>
Il court vers les arbres tandis que les premiers rôdeurs se rapprochent dangereusement de lui.</p><p>Dr H. a désobéit.<br/>
Elle l'attend, plante sa lame dans le crâne du rôdeur qui s'accroche au dos de Daryl.<br/>
Il écarte d'un coup de pied un autre cadavre.<br/>
Et ils se mettent à courir.<br/>
Ils ne se retournent pas, ne s'arrêtent pas, même quand les grognements s'éteignent.</p><p>↝ </p><p>Sur le chemin du retour, Daryl conduit d'une main.<br/>
Il tapote les doigts de sa main droite contre ses lèvres et lance des regards vers Dr H.<br/>
Le sac est posé sur ses genoux.<br/>
Elle en fait l'inventaire, les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Le sac contient différents modèles de bandages, des kits de suture, des flacons, des boîtes de pilules, et des petits étuis en métal.<br/>
Elle en ouvre un et son visage s'éclaire : des kits d'injection de morphine.<br/>
Elle le regarde avec gratitude.<br/>
- Je voulais vraiment ce sac!<br/>
- Je sais, tu frétillais comme un rôdeur devant son premier morceau de bidoche.<br/>
Elle lui lance un regard vexé.<br/>
- Je ne frétille pas.<br/>
Il sourit derrière ses doigts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est la fin d'après-midi.</p>
<p>Installés sur la terrasse, elle sur le fauteuil défoncé, les jambes posées sur la caisse, lui affalé sur le banc.<br/>Ils nettoient leurs armes.</p>
<p>Ils entendent quelqu'un monter l'escalier.<br/>Eugène apparaît sur le pallier, un panier dans les bras.<br/>Il s'arrête, les regarde et les salue.<br/>Ils hochent la tête.</p>
<p>Embarrassé, Eugène hésite à s'approcher.<br/>Comme le silence s'installe et que leurs yeux sont toujours fixés sur lui, il se jette à l'eau.<br/>Il leur tend le panier.<br/>- Une équipe a trouvé un verger et a ramené des caisses de poires. Elles sont un peu avancées alors il faut les manger vite. Du coup je fais le tour pour les distribuer.</p>
<p>Daryl choisit un fruit et le lance à Dr H. Puis il se sert.</p>
<p>Eugène reprend son panier.<br/>Il se tortille sur place et les regarde manger.</p>
<p>Dr H. sort un petit couteau et commence à découper sa poire.<br/>Daryl a déjà attaqué et mâche une grosse bouchée de fruit juteux.</p>
<p>Ils mangent penchés au-dessus du plancher, le jus leur coule le long du menton, sur les mains et dégouline de leurs bras.<br/>Ils mangent et ne lâchent pas Eugène du regard.</p>
<p>Daryl pousse un grognement satisfait quand il finit sa poire et secoue ses bras pour en faire couler le jus.<br/>Dr H. émet un petit claquement de lèvres et les deux hommes se tournent vers elle et la regardent finir son fruit.</p>
<p>Elle lèche ses doigts méticuleusement et rattrape du bout de la langue une goutte sur son bras.<br/>Putain.</p>
<p>Eugène avale sa salive bruyamment.<br/>Daryl tourne lentement la tête vers lui, l'air menaçant.</p>
<p>Eugène soulève le panier de fruits et le tient devant lui comme un bouclier.<br/>- Ceci est une ouverture de négociations.<br/>Je veux aller chasser, avec vous deux.</p>
<p>Cette fois les deux partenaires laissent clairement apparaître leur scepticisme.</p>
<p>- Bien que mes évidentes qualités intellectuelles et mes compétences manuelles constituent un atout majeur pour cette communauté, j'ai aussi conscience que je dois améliorer mes euh...autres capacités.<br/>Rosita m'apprend à tirer, Tara à tuer les rôdeurs. Et Abraham, et bien, je suppose qu'il m'apprend à être un homme au sens où il l'entend.<br/>Bref il m'est apparu évident que pour la chasse je devais m'adresser à un spécialiste.</p>
<p>Il s'interrompt et regarde Daryl droit dans les yeux.</p>
<p>Comme ce dernier ne réagit pas, Eugène insiste.<br/>- Toi, Daryl. Je veux partir avec toi, avec vous, et apprendre à chasser.<br/>Je suivrais les consignes, je ne me plaindrais pas. Je ne vous gênerai pas.<br/>Je vous le promets. S'il vous plaît?</p>
<p>Daryl prend son temps pour choisir une poire dans le panier et la lancer à Dr H.<br/>Ensuite, il se sert, mord à belles dents dans la poire, et se tourne vers sa partenaire.<br/>Ils échangent un regard et c'est elle qui répond à Eugène.<br/>- Ok.<br/>- Demain?<br/>Elle hoche la tête.</p>
<p>Il a un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant. Il ramasse le panier et se dirige rapidement vers l'escalier.</p>
<p>Au moment de descendre sur la première marche il se tourne vers eux.<br/>Ils le regardent toujours en mangeant leur poire, la bouche et les mains collants du jus sucré.<br/>- Vous deux....vous êtes vraiment flippants des fois. Mais …merci.</p>
<p>Il disparaît rapidement dans l'escalier.<br/>Ils écoutent le bruit de ses pas maladroits qui décline tandis que le geek quitte l'entrepôt.</p>
<p>Ils finissent de manger en silence.</p>
<p>Dr H. lance son trognon de poire sur Daryl.<br/>Il se tourne vers elle.<br/>Ils échangent un regard entendu et commencent à ricaner.</p>
<p>↝ </p>
<p>Ils marchent depuis plus d'une heure et Eugène montre déjà des signes d'impatience.</p>
<p>Depuis qu'ils ont quitté Alexandria, Daryl et Dr H. n'ont pas échangé un seul mot.<br/>Ils semblent suivre une piste qu'ils sont seuls à voir, avancent du même pas, dans un fonctionnement qui leur est propre.</p>
<p>Eugène a chaud, il en a plein les pieds, et il s'ennuie franchement.</p>
<p>Tout d'un coup les choses s'agitent.<br/>Il les voit s'arrêter, se baisser et sortir leur couteau.<br/>Eugène les imite avec un temps de retard.<br/>Avant qu'il ait pu demander ce qu'ils ont vu - entendu, senti? - ils commencent à se déployer en avançant.</p>
<p>Bientôt Eugène entend lui aussi de petits cris aiguës et des grognements.<br/>Il déboule à leur suite dans un fossé peu profond au sol couvert de feuilles mortes.</p>
<p>Les cris viennent d'un porc ou un sanglier, en prise avec deux rôdeurs.<br/>L'animal se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir et rue violemment.<br/>Un des rôdeurs est accroché à sa patte arrière droite et tend les mâchoires pour mordre.<br/>L'autre s'approche dangereusement de sa tête.</p>
<p>Eugène découvre à peine la scène que les choses s'enchaînent très vite.<br/>Daryl s'avance vers les rôdeurs.<br/>Dr H. range son couteau et attrape rapidement son fusil, elle met en joue et abat le porc d'une balle dans la tête. Daryl transperce le crâne du rôdeur en train de mordre la patte de l'animal.<br/>Puis il attrape le deuxième par l'épaule et enfonce sa lame dans son front.</p>
<p>Les corps s'effondrent au sol, le calme revient dans la forêt.<br/>Ils restent quelques minutes aux aguets à guetter d'autres grognements.</p>
<p>Comme ils n'entendent rien, Daryl rengaine sa lame et tire le cadavre du porc loin des rôdeurs morts.</p>
<p>Dr H. le rejoint, passe son fusil à son épaule et commence à se retrousser soigneusement les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au dessus du coude.</p>
<p>Daryl fait signe à Eugène de les rejoindre.<br/>Le cœur encore battant il s'approche du duo.<br/>Dr H. essuie soigneusement sa lame sur sa chemise.</p>
<p>Daryl lui montre le ventre du porc et lui explique comment l'ouvrir pour le vider.</p>
<p>Dr H. lui tend son couteau en hochant la tête en signe d'encouragement.</p>
<p>Eugène sent son estomac se contracter.<br/>C'est lui qui a voulu les accompagner, il a voulu qu'ils lui apprennent à chasser. Pas question d'avoir l'air d'un lâche face à ces deux psychopathes.</p>
<p>Il prend le couteau dans les mains de Dr H., hoche la tête et positionne la lame à la base du cou de l'animal.<br/>Il essaie de couper la peau mais ne réussit qu'à l'entamer en surface.<br/>Dr H. pose sa main sur le couteau pour le guider.<br/>Daryl se rapproche pour regarder.</p>
<p>Eugène décide d'y mettre toute ses forces, il appuie un grand coup et pousse vers le bas.<br/>La lame pénètre d'un coup le poitrail de l'animal. Eugène commence à ressortir la lame, soulagé, et une giclée de sang lui explose au visage.<br/>Il lâche le couteau et s'éloigne en poussant un cris dégouté.<br/>Son estomac fait un saut périlleux.</p>
<p>Un véritable geyser de sang continue à sortir de l'animal, arrosant copieusement Daryl et Dr H. Il essaie de diminuer le jet pendant qu'elle commence à découper le corps pour le vider.</p>
<p>Eugène la regarde ouvrir l'abdomen du porc en moins d'une dizaine de gestes sûrs, écarter les pans de peau de ses mains recouvertes de sang.<br/>Daryl s'accroupit et l'aide à sortir les entrailles.</p>
<p>Il s'écarte et vient déposer le tas sanguinolent aux pieds d'Eugène.<br/>Cette fois son estomac le lâche et il doit se détourner pour vomir copieusement.<br/>Daryl hausse les épaules et rejoint Dr H. qui finit de préparer la carcasse.</p>
<p>Une grosse boucle, lourde de sang et de sueur, a glissé devant les yeux de la femme.<br/>Il tend la main et soulève la mèche de ses doigts, vient la placer derrière son oreille.<br/>Eugene les regarde, couverts de sang de la ceinture à la tête, les mains plongées dans le corps ouvert de l'animal.</p>
<p>Dr H. sourit à Daryl et Eugène ne peut réprimer un frisson.<br/>Les remugles de sang et de viscères lui remontent dans la gorge et il vomit une deuxième fois.</p>
<p>↝ </p>
<p>Quand ils rentrent à Alexandria, Rosita vient à leur rencontre.</p>
<p>Elle cache son sourire derrière sa main en voyant leur état.<br/>Eugène marche en tête, la chemise tâchée de sang, boitillant, avec une moue fâchée.</p>
<p>A quelques pas derrière lui, Daryl porte un porc sur les épaules, Dr H. marche à ses côtés avec les deux fusils.<br/>Ils sont couverts de sang séché, leur visage est barbouillé de terre et de sang, ils ont le même air satisfait.</p>
<p>Rosita rejoint Eugène.<br/>- Alors, c'était une bonne chasse?<br/>- Horrible, hors de question que je retourne chasser avec les deux jumeaux sanguinaires.<br/>Et il presse le pas pour aller se réfugier chez lui.</p>
<p>Rosita croise les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant passer les chasseurs, une moue désapprobatrice aux lèvres.<br/>Ils la dépassent sans ralentir, et Daryl hoche simplement la tête.<br/>Rosita les regarde s'éloigner.<br/>Daryl donne un petit coup d'épaule à Dr H.<br/>Rosita les entend rire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est une réunion improvisée qui se tient dans l'infirmerie.</p><p>Ça commence avec Maggie venue discuter plantations avec Dr H.<br/>
Puis Rick débarque pour vérifier les stocks en vue d'un prochain raid.<br/>
Glenn cherchait Maggie.<br/>
Tara vit là et décide de faire chauffer de l'eau.<br/>
Puis Carol et Daryl arrivent, à la recherche de Rick.</p><p>Ils font le tour des différents inventaires (vivres, munitions, fournitures médicales, outils et graines).<br/>
La conclusion générale est que les stocks sont bas et qu'ils ont besoin de plus d'équipes.</p><p>Il faut accélérer la formation des habitants d'Alexandria.<br/>
Rick veut les mettre sur le terrain rapidement.<br/>
Glenn le modère, il hésite à envoyer en mission des gens qui ne seraient pas totalement prêts.<br/>
Daryl va dans son sens.<br/>
Mais il est d'accord sur un point : ils ont besoin d'un gros coup.</p><p>Ils échangent par petits groupes un moment.</p><p>Dr H. s'approche de Rick.<br/>
- J'ai besoin d'une expédition. On doit refaire les stocks de l'infirmerie et j'ai peut-être trouvé un endroit.<br/>
Il se penche vers elle, intéressé. <br/>
- Où ça?<br/>
- Une maison de retraite, enfin un immeuble médicalisé, pour les vieux avec des moyens.</p><p>Rick fait un signe de tête à Daryl qui vient les rejoindre.<br/>
Dr H. expose son idée.<br/>
Quand elle cite le nom de la ville les deux hommes tiquent. C'est à plus de soixante kilomètres d'Alexandria.<br/>
Ça veut dire un raid de plusieurs jours et les risques qui vont avec.<br/>
Mais elle a raison, les deux hommes le savent.<br/>
Ils doivent aller plus loin pour trouver de l'approvisionnement.<br/>
Ils auront bientôt fouillé tous les endroits possibles dans les trente kilomètres autour de leurs murs.</p><p>Rick regarde Daryl.<br/>
- On doit monter une équipe, aux moins trois personnes. Quatre ça serait mieux.<br/>
C'est risqué, il faut bien choisir.<br/>
- Pas la peine, une petite équipe suffit. A deux on se déplace plus facilement, on est plus discret et rapide.<br/>
Il regarde Dr H.<br/>
- On y va ensemble. On prend le van, assez de place pour dormir dedans si nécessaire, et on a de quoi stocker.</p><p>Le regard de Rick passe de l'un à l'autre.<br/>
Daryl est sûr de lui, on peut lui faire confiance.<br/>
Dr H. est tendue comme un fil et essaie de cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée de partir pour plusieurs jours.<br/>
Rick finit par soupirer. Il sait que son accord est pratiquement facultatif.<br/>
- Ok, on fait comme ça.<br/>
Daryl hoche la tête et Dr H. pousse un soupir.<br/>
Elle leur fait un petit sourire poli et retourne vers Maggie.</p><p>Ils la regardent s'éloigner.<br/>
- C'est notre Docteur, Daryl. Tu as intérêt à nous la ramener.<br/>
- Hum-hum.<br/>
Rick lui claque bruyamment l'épaule.</p><p>↣</p><p>Deux jours plus tard, ils sont prêts à partir.</p><p>Le van, autrefois blanc mais à présent d'une couleur indéfinissable, est garé près des grilles pendant qu'ils finissent le chargement.</p><p>Dr H. échange avec Denise sur le suivi des patients en son absence, et elles revoient ensemble la liste des fournitures prioritaires.</p><p>Daryl jette un dernier coup d'œil sous le capot. Rick est à ses côtés, ils discutent de l'itinéraire.</p><p>- Si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans trois jours…<br/>
- Donne-nous deux jours de plus, avec cette distance et tout ce qu'on peut rencontrer sur la route …<br/>
- Ok, au matin du cinquième jours. Après on part vous chercher en suivant votre itinéraire.<br/>
- Pas la peine : on sera là.<br/>
- Ouais, je sais.</p><p>Les démonstrations d'affection ne sont pas habituelles chez eux, mais Rick presse l'épaule de Daryl.<br/>
Ils échangent un long regard et Daryl hoche la tête.<br/>
- On y va? On a de la route à faire…</p><p>Dr H. finit sa conversation avec Denise. Cette dernière la prend subitement dans ses bras et la presse contre elle.<br/>
Dr H. ne bouge pas, les bras le long du corps.<br/>
Quand Denise la relâche et la regarde, elles échangent un sourire gêné.</p><p>Daryl a droit à un signe de la main, auquel il répond en inclinant la tête.</p><p>Rick accompagne Dr H. pendant qu'elle s'installe sur le siège passager.<br/>
- J'espère que vous allez trouver. Prenez soin de vous, et ne t'éloigne jamais de Daryl. Ok ?<br/>
- OK.<br/>
Comme il continue à la regarder elle ajoute un hochement de tête et son sourire poli.</p><p>Rick jette un regard à Daryl qui a pris place derrière le volant.<br/>
- Ça va aller.<br/>
Le chasseur se veut rassurant.</p><p>Rick se redresse en poussant un soupir.<br/>
Et s'écarte de la portière.</p><p>Daryl siffle par la fenêtre et les portes commencent à glisser devant eux.</p><p>Il démarre le van, du premier coup.<br/>
Il tourne la tête vers Dr H.<br/>
Elle lui rend son regard en réprimant un sourire excité.<br/>
Il remue les épaules.<br/>
Ils quittent Alexandria.</p><p>↣</p><p>Ils roulent un long moment en silence.</p><p>Daryl est concentré sur sa conduite, Dr H. dévore les paysages qui défilent.</p><p>Les vitres sont baissées.<br/>
Il fait déjà chaud alors qu'il est à peine neuf heures.</p><p>L'air agite les cheveux longs de Daryl.<br/>
Dr H. a reculé son siège au maximum.<br/>
Les pieds sur le tableau de bord, les jambes tendues dans un angle improbable, elle étudie la carte.</p><p>Le vent agite à peine ses lourdes boucles brunes.</p><p>Il lui lance des regards furtifs.</p><p>Elle a l'air tellement satisfait.</p><p>Elle porte une chemise bleu passé à manches courtes, sa peau matte se détache nettement.<br/>
L'encolure large dévoile sa gorge et le semis de grains de beauté sur son cou et ses clavicules.</p><p>Il tient le volant d'une main et porte l'autre à sa bouche.<br/>
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?<br/>
- Je vérifie l'itinéraire…<br/>
- On l'a déjà fait, on sait exactement où on va.<br/>
- Je sais, c'est juste pour l'accès à la ville. On va faire un petit détour…<br/>
- Quoi? Pourquoi faire?<br/>
Elle secoue la carte et commence à la replier.<br/>
- Pour visiter un endroit intéressant.<br/>
- Où ça?<br/>
- A l'entrée Est de la ville, dans une zone commerciale. Il y a un magasin de jardinage.</p><p>Daryl la regarde en se moquant ouvertement.<br/>
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du jardinage? On est là pour remplir l'infirmerie!<br/>
- Justement. C'est plus que ça, c'est un magasin autour de la nature, on pourra trouver des graines, des outils, de l'engrais…<br/>
Daryl lui jette un regard noir, absolument pas convaincu.<br/>
- …du matériel de camping, de pêche et…<br/>
Elle tire un prospectus de sa poche et lui montre un petit logo.<br/>
- ...de chasse!<br/>
Il jette un coup d'œil rapide sur le papier et hausse les épaules.</p><p>- Et il doit rester le rayon pharmacopée naturelle, j'imagine que personne ne s'y sera précipité à la fin du monde.<br/>
Elle finit d'un ton ferme et définitif auquel il répond par un grognement.</p><p>Ils roulent encore un moment sans parler.</p><p>- De toute façon ça serait dommage de rater ça, on sera juste à côté.<br/>
- Ça fait beaucoup de risques pour pas grand 'chose.<br/>
- C'est pas plus risqué que d'habitude. Je couvre tes arrières, tu couvres les miennes.<br/>
- C'est ça.</p><p>Elle se tourne vers lui et l'inspecte.<br/>
Il regarde droit devant lui à travers le pare-brise.<br/>
- Ok, j'ai compris. Tu la joues bon flic/mauvais flic, et tu as choisi le mauvais.<br/>
- On a assez d'un ancien flic à Alexandria, ça va aller.</p><p>Elle hausse les sourcils avec curiosité.<br/>
Daryl soupire.</p><p>- Il y a un ancien flic à Alexandria? Qui? Quelqu'un de ton groupe?<br/>
Il se tourne vers elle et lui lance un regard insistant.<br/>
- Alexandria <em>est</em> mon groupe, et le tien aussi.</p><p>Elle se replace sur le siège et regarde par la fenêtre.<br/>
- Une femme ou un homme?<br/>
Il ne répond pas.</p><p>- Bon alors je commence par les femmes…<br/>
Comme elle reste silencieuse Daryl la regarde discrètement.<br/>
- Maggie : non, c'est une bâtisseuse; Carol...non plus, pas assez discret; Michonne...hum, non; Rosita...trop de règles, et je sais que Sasha n'était pas flic avant.<br/>
Reste Tara. Tara est assez romanesque pour être flic.<br/>
Alors?</p><p>Daryl la regarde en faisant une moue sceptique.</p><p>Comme elle est suspendue à ses lèvres, il finit par lâcher le morceau.<br/>
- Hum...Tara était à l'école de police.<br/>
Cette fois elle affiche un air victorieux.<br/>
Il ne l'a jamais vue aussi détendue.<br/>
Juste pour ces quelques heures de virée en bagnole, même si les choses dégénèrent, ça valait le coup.</p><p>Mais Dr H. n'a pas dit son dernier mot.<br/>
- Mais tu ne parlais pas de Tara. Donc c'est un homme.<br/>
Alors...alors…<br/>
Pas Eugène, pas Abraham; pas Morgan : trop flippant; Glenn : trop …Glenn.<br/>
Daryl tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, surpris.<br/>
- Ce qui me laisse Rick, et toi.<br/>
Et comme ça ne peut pas être toi j'en déduis que c'est Rick l'ancien flic.<br/>
Alors?</p><p>Daryl secoue la tête, dégoûté.<br/>
- Et pourquoi ça peut pas être moi?<br/>
- La justice est trop lente pour toi, Chasseur.<br/>
Elle le regarde avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.<br/>
Elle ne se moque pas, et ses yeux sont presque tendres.</p><p>- Il a le charisme, l'autorité, et il porte le monde sur ses épaules. Ça correspond plutôt bien, non?<br/>
Alors, c'est Rick l'ancien flic?</p><p>Daryl la toise de côté et finit par hocher la tête.<br/>
- Il était shérif dans une petite ville près d'Atlanta.<br/>
- Atlanta? C'est de là que vous venez, tous?<br/>
- Pas tous. Rick et Carl, Carol, Glenn et moi. Judith est arrivée en cours de route. Le groupe était plus grand, on en a perdu.</p><p>Il se concentre à nouveau sur la route.</p><p>Il essaie de repousser le visages des morts. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pensé à eux. A Merle.<br/>
C'est l'effet d'Alexandria, et de ce qu'il a fini par y trouver.<br/>
Un foyer pour les siens.<br/>
Une sécurité relative.<br/>
Quelque chose de familier.</p><p>Bien qu'elle respecte son silence, il réalise que Dr H. ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.<br/>
- Et toi, où étais-tu quand toute cette merde a commencé?<br/>
- Indiana.<br/>
Cette fois c'est lui qui la dévisage.<br/>
- Ça fait sacrément loin de la Virginie!<br/>
- Disons que j'ai beaucoup marché pendant neuf mois.<br/>
- Et avant?<br/>
- J'étais dans un groupe, avec plusieurs voitures, on a réussi à sortir de l'État mais...ça s'est mal fini.</p><p>Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils roulent quelques minutes en silence puis Dr H. demande une pause pipi.</p><p>Daryl s'arrête près de deux véhicules accidentés sur le bas-côté.</p><p>Ils sont sur une route de campagne, la vue est dégagée et déserte, pour l'instant.</p><p>Dr H. s'esquive dans le fossé et il vérifie le réservoir des voitures dans l'espoir de trouver quelques litres à siphonner.</p><p>Comme il ne trouve rien il décide de s'allumer une cigarette et sort la carte pour l'étaler sur le capot du van.</p><p>Il vérifie l'itinéraire jusqu'au fameux centre commercial repéré par la femme.</p><p>Le soleil chauffe sa nuque et ses bras nus qui maintiennent la carte à plat.</p><p>Il entend ses pas quand elle vient le rejoindre.</p><p>Elle se place à ses côtés et regarde la carte.</p><p>Elle lui indique le site du doigt et tire doucement la cigarette qu'il a encore à la main.</p><p>Elle prend une bouffée et le regarde à travers la fumée qu'elle expire.</p><p>Il étudie la carte quelques secondes puis hoche la tête.<br/>- OK pour le jardinage…<br/>- Merci!<br/>Il lui retire la cigarette des doigts.<br/>- En espérant que ça se passe bien.<br/>- Tu veux que je te relaie au volant?</p><p>Il remballe la carte, tape sur le capot et la contourne pour aller vers le siège passager.<br/>Elle s'installe au volant et attend qu'il ait fermé sa portière pour démarrer.</p><p>Dans le rétroviseur, il voit au loin un corps déambuler.</p><p>↝<br/>Le trajet prend du temps car ils ont choisi les petites routes. Hors de question d'emprunter les grands axes, avec le risque de croiser de nombreux rôdeurs et de faire de mauvaises rencontres.</p><p>Les routes secondaires ont elles aussi leurs inconvénients : leur état laisse à désirer, et ça leur fait faire de nombreux détours. Et utiliser plus de carburant.<br/>Jusqu'ici, le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant.</p><p>Daryl est réveillé par une pression sur sa cuisse et la voix de Dr H.<br/>Il se redresse et retire ses jambes du tableau de bord.</p><p>La voiture est à l'arrêt, et la femme lui désigne la route devant eux.</p><p>Un petit pont qui enjambe un fossé peu profond, de quelques mètres de long, est fendu dans toute sa longueur, et des morceaux de mortier se sont détachés du tablier.<br/>La voiture ne passera pas.</p><p>Dr H. fait une marche arrière pendant que Daryl reprend la carte.</p><p>Le nouvel itinéraire leur fait faire un nouveau détour mais ils finissent par retrouver leur chemin.<br/>Ils mangent en roulant les sandwiches préparés par Denise pour ne pas perdre de temps.</p><p>En fin d'après-midi, Daryl ralentit au sommet d'une colline.<br/>Il y a une ferme au loin, le sommet des bâtiments dépasse à peine de la forêt.</p><p>- On pourrait peut-être aller voir, passer la nuit là.<br/>- C'est encore tôt, on peut avancer.<br/>- On est juste en carburant. Pas envie de tomber en rad au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit.<br/>Demain ça sera notre priorité.<br/>- Ok.</p><p>Il reprend la route et moins d'un kilomètre plus loin ils trouvent le chemin recouvert de hautes herbes qui doit mener vers la ferme.</p><p>Ils le remontent au pas sur presque cinq cents mètres avant d'apercevoir la totalité du site.</p><p>C'est une grosse exploitation, avec plusieurs groupes de bâtiments entourés de clôtures.</p><p>De loin ils distinguent quelques corps plus ou moins mouvants.<br/>Rien d'ingérable.</p><p>Daryl examine soigneusement les lieux avant de se décider.</p><p>Il roule lentement vers un petit entrepôt un peu à l'écart.<br/>Il est caché de la route par les autres bâtiments et offre une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble du site, ou presque.<br/>Et il est clôturé.</p><p>Quelques rôdeurs entendent le van et commencent à s'approcher d'eux.<br/>Ils sont encore loin, mais ils devront s'en occuper.</p><p>Daryl stoppe le camion devant le portail et Dr H. descend.<br/>Le portail n'est pas verrouillé, et elle ouvre les portes en surveillant les alentours.</p><p>Il entre avec le camion, attend qu'elle ait refermé les portes et soit remontée pour rouler jusqu'à l'entrepôt doté d'un large avant-toit.</p><p>Ils descendent du van, inspectent les environs du bâtiment, en font le tour.<br/>- Tu veux planquer le camion à l'intérieur?<br/>Daryl réfléchit.<br/>- J'en sais rien, j'aime pas l'idée d'être enfermé, même si c'est plus sûr.<br/>Si on doit partir vite, ça fera une porte de plus à ouvrir.<br/>- Alors on l'installe sous l'avant-toit. On aura une bonne vue sur les clôtures.<br/>- Ouais. On le met dans le coin là-bas et avec le mur de l'entrepôt comme écran on pourra faire un feu qui ne sera pas visible du chemin.</p><p>Il déplace le camion tandis qu'elle surveille l'avancée des rôdeurs.</p><p>Quand il revient à sa hauteur elle lui désigne la porte de l'entrepôt.<br/>- On vérifie?<br/>Il s'efface pour lui céder le passage.</p><p>Elle vérifie la serrure : il y a un cadenas mais il n'est pas fermé.<br/>Elle sort son couteau de chasse et frappe deux fois la porte avec la poignée.</p><p>Ils attendent en silence et entendent un petit raclement.<br/>Métal dilaté ou rongeur, rien de probant.</p><p>Dr H. redonne deux coups sur la porte.<br/>Daryl tourne la tête pour voir où en sont leurs voisins.</p><p>Une trentaine de mètres. Il sont trois.<br/>Il va falloir se décider.</p><p>Elle regarde à son tour et tourne la tête vers lui.<br/>- On a qu'à se les faire maintenant, j'ai pas envie de dormir à côté des corps.<br/>Il hoche la tête et sort son couteau.</p><p>Ils s'avancent à la vue des rôdeurs et les entraînent à l'arrière du bâtiment.<br/>Les trois cadavres les suivent à leur rythme.</p><p>Ils les laissent venir pour ne pas avoir à les traîner.</p><p>C'est rapidement réglé et ils poussent les corps sous une carcasse d'engin agricole accolé au mur de l'entrepôt.</p><p>Ils reviennent à la porte, Dr H. cogne une dernière fois, et après une minute elle pousse doucement la porte.<br/>Elle vérifie que Daryl est prêt, le couteau armé, puis elle s'équipe et entre dans la pièce.</p><p>Une belle lumière tombe des panneaux de tôle plastique qui équipent la moitié du toit.<br/>C'est la seule source de lumière naturelle.</p><p>Ils entrent dans un atelier mécanique.<br/>Un fouillis de pièces détachées entassées sur des étagères occupent tout un mur.</p><p>Des établis, quelques carcasses d'appareils indéterminés meublent le reste de l'espace.<br/>RAS.</p><p>Ils reviennent vers l'entrée.<br/>- Je vais aller chasser avant la nuit.<br/>- Ok, je monte le camp.</p><p>Ils arrivent sous l'avant-toit et elle lance un coup d'œil vers les autres groupes de bâtiments.</p><p>Daryl la regarde gravement.<br/>- Je sais que c'est tentant, mais je préfèrerai que tu n'y ailles pas toute seule.<br/>Trop d'inconnu.<br/>Elle hoche la tête.<br/>- Fais attention.<br/> - Toi aussi.<br/>Et il s'éloigne vers le portail en remettant son fusil à l'épaule.</p><p>↝</p><p>Quand il revient de la chasse le ciel est déjà strié de rose.</p><p>Elle le voit arriver de loin et continue à s'affairer.</p><p>Effectivement, Daryl ne voit le feu qu'elle a allumé qu'au dernier moment.</p><p>Il dépose ses écureuils au sol.</p><p>Elle a mis de l'eau à bouillir dans une petite casserole.<br/>Une bouteille est déjà en train d'être filtrée.</p><p>- Tu as trouvé de l'eau.<br/>- Les récupérateurs. J'ai pu collecter quelques litres sur les les trois réservoirs.<br/>L'eau ne sentait pas vraiment mauvais mais il vaut mieux la faire bouillir.<br/>Ecureuils?<br/>- Yep. Rien trouvé d'autre.<br/>- Pour ce soir?<br/>Daryl hoche la tête et sort sa gourde.</p><p>Il regarde l'installation de Dr H.</p><p>En prévision de l'expédition de plusieurs jours et de l'opportunité du van, elle a étendu leur équipement de base.<br/>La gestion des ressources, c'est son obsession. Et surtout celle de l'eau.<br/>C'est pourquoi elle a apporté avec eux le matériel nécessaire pour filtrer et désinfecter l'eau qu'ils trouveront sur leur chemin.<br/>En plus des deux bidons de cinq litres qu'ils ont déjà.</p><p>Elle a aussi pris sa trousse médicale, en plus des kits de premier secours qu'ils portent chacun dans leur sac-à-dos.</p><p>Même si Daryl trouve que c'est un peu trop il ne dit rien; plus de précautions vont dans le sens de plus de sécurité.</p><p>Ils se répartissent les quatre écureuils et commencent à les vider.</p><p>Ils jettent régulièrement un œil sur le périmètre.</p><p>Dr H. a récupéré un outil composé d'un manche en bois et d'une très longue tige de métal qui finit en poinçon.</p><p>Elle la désinfecte soigneusement à l'alcool et embroche ses écureuils dessus, avant de l'enfoncer dans le trou qu'elle a creusé au sol.</p><p>Daryl finit d'écorcher ses écureuils.<br/>- Tu gardes les peaux?<br/>- Toujours, oui.</p><p>C'est une autre de ses lubies. Elle garde les peaux de tous les animaux chassés.<br/>Daryl l'a aidée à perfectionner sa technique pour enlever la peau sans l'abîmer et avec efficacité.</p><p>Elle lui a aussi demandé de lui apprendre à traiter les peaux pour les conserver et les utiliser.</p><p>Elle les garde soigneusement dans "la réserve", qui est en fait le garage de l'infirmerie.</p><p>Elle a colonisé l'endroit avec ses boîtes en fer et ses bocaux remplis de plantes séchées, de champignons et de racines.</p><p>Ils mangent en silence en écoutant la nuit qui tombe.<br/>L'entrepôt de tôle se met à craquer et gémir en se refroidissant.</p><p>Dr H. réprime un frisson et se lève.<br/>- Tu me donnes une clope?<br/>Il essuie ses mains sur ses cuisses et attrape le paquet dans sa poche de jean.</p><p>Il le lui tend avec le zippo.</p><p>Elle se sert, allume la cigarette et lui rend le tout.</p><p>Puis elle marche et sort du cercle du feu pour aller s'appuyer au flanc du van, côté chemin.</p><p>Il prend le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant d'aller la rejoindre.</p><p>Il s'installe contre le van à côté d'elle, à une distance respectable.</p><p>Ils regardent les étoiles.</p><p>- Alors c'est quoi le truc avec les écureuils? Une vengeance personnelle?<br/>Elle a parlé sans le regarder, d'un ton anodin.<br/>- Juste le premier truc que j'ai réussi à toucher, quand j'ai appris à chasser.<br/>- Pas le plus facile.</p><p>Il hausse les épaules.<br/>- Et toi, comment t'as appris à chasser? Avec ton père?<br/>Elle sourit légèrement et secoue la tête.<br/>- Non, mon père était un rêveur.<br/>Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.</p><p>Un silence paisible rythmé par le crissement des insectes s'installe. Il pense qu'elle a oublié sa question quand elle reprend la parole.</p><p>- C'est un soldat qui m'a appris à chasser. Sergent Gorski. J'ai eu la chance d'être dans son groupe quand tout a commencé. Autant dire que j'ai survécu les premiers mois uniquement grâce à lui. C'était un pur, un dur. Taillé pour la survie. Dangereux. Obsédé par l'idée de nous mettre à niveau.<br/>- On dirait qu'il a bien fait.</p><p>Elle reste pensive un moment, un voile passe sur son visage, Daryl le voit malgré l'obscurité. Ou plutôt, il le sent.</p><p>- Je suppose. Tu as appris avec ton père, Chasseur? Des week end camping?<br/>- Plus ou moins…<br/>Elle se tourne vers lui.<br/>- …mon père était un fainéant alcoolique qui aimait buter les animaux. Pas du genre camping en famille. On avait pas le choix.<br/>- Je vois...On dirait qu'il a bien fait, finalement ?</p><p>Il sent l'ironie dans la voix de sa partenaire. Il souffle avec amertume.<br/>Elle a raison. Il le sait depuis longtemps. Mais accorder à son paternel sa capacité à survivre est difficile à avaler.</p><p>Ils fument quelques minutes en silence.</p><p>Daryl finit sa cigarette et dit simplement :<br/>- Je prends la première garde. Vas dormir, je te réveille dans trois heures.</p><p>Dr H. a laissé la porte latérale du van ouverte pour l'aérer.<br/>Elle déroule sur le plancher leurs deux matelas de transat et leurs duvets.<br/>Elle s'assoit à la porte et commence à enlever ses rangers et ses chaussettes.<br/>Ensuite elle va s'isoler au coin du bâtiment avec sa gourde.</p><p>Daryl couvre le feu.</p><p>Dr H. revient et monte dans le van.<br/>Elle commence à défaire son chemisier et Daryl décide de bouger.</p><p>Quand il tourne à nouveau la tête vers le van elle est enroulée dans son duvet.<br/>Il s'approche.<br/>- Je ferme la porte du van?<br/>- Non, je préfère éviter de dormir dans une boîte, tant que c'est encore possible.</p><p>Il hoche la tête et se poste dans une zone d'ombre qui lui donne une vue sur le périmètre autour de l'entrepôt, tout en gardant un oeil sur le van et les pieds de Dr H. dans son duvet.</p><p>Bientôt le silence n'est interrompu que par les cris des insectes, et le bruit de la femme qui remue et se tortille dans son duvet.</p><p>Et puis le silence retombe.</p><p>Les minutes passent, Daryl respire calmement, silencieusement.</p><p>Il passe en mode surveillance.<br/>En veille et attentif, conscient de son environnement, en osmose avec la nature qui l'entoure.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la femme bouger dans son sommeil.</p><p>Les mouvements sont brusques mais encore espacés.<br/><em>Cauchemars.</em></p><p>Evidemment il sait qu'elle dort mal.<br/>Difficile de l'ignorer.<br/>Mais il ne lui en parle pas.</p><p>Il se réveille régulièrement la nuit, il l'entend utiliser les sanitaires.<br/>Il l'entend arpenter la passerelle, même si elle fait tout pour être discrète.<br/>Il voit la lumière allumée dans sa chambre.</p><p>Il se sent complètement impuissant.</p><p>Il ne peut lutter contre les cauchemars de Dr H.<br/>Il essaie toujours de s'habituer aux siens.</p><p>Elle s'agite à nouveau et il l'entend gémir.</p><p>Cette fois il y quelque chose qu'il peut faire.<br/>Il s'approche du van, se penche par la porte ouverte, pose la main sur le pied de la femme à travers le duvet, et le presse.</p><p>Elle se réveille instantanément et se redresse d'un coup vers lui, lance son bras pour attraper le poignet de Daryl.<br/>Il essaie de capter son regard.<br/>Elle est couverte de sueur et sa peau brille. Son débardeur gris est collé à son buste.</p><p>Elle le regarde en haletant.<br/>- C'est mon tour?<br/>Il secoue la tête.<br/>Tout d'un coup elle semble comprendre.</p><p>Elle lâche doucement son poignet. S'allonge et s'enroule dans son duvet.<br/>- Réveille-moi quand ce sera mon tour.<br/>- Ok.</p><p>Il reprend sa place dans son coin d'ombre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils repartent tôt le lendemain.</p><p>Dr H. a finit la garde en préparant le petit déjeuner : galettes d'avoine et fruits secs, le tout arrosé de son infusion "maison".</p><p>Daryl ne raffole pas de l'eau chaude mais il a finit par s'habituer aux préparations de sa partenaire.</p><p>Leurs affaires rapidement chargées, il s'installe au volant et ils reprennent le chemin herbeux pour retrouver la route.</p><p>Le ciel est gris, l'air chaud et humide.</p><p>Ils font un point sur l'itinéraire à suivre et repartent vers l'est.</p><p>Ils roulent une petite demi-heure avant de rencontrer les premières carcasses.</p><p>Trois voitures abandonnées sur le bas-côté, au milieu d'une petite côte bordée par la forêt.</p><p>Daryl gare le van à quelques mètres des véhicules.</p><p>Ils sortent en inspectant les environs.</p><p>Il va vérifier les réservoirs pendant qu'elle prépare les jerricans.</p><p>Ils ont de la chance et Daryl commence à siphonner.</p><p>Elle monte sur le toit du van et s'équipe de son fusil.</p><p>Elle a une bonne vue sur la route en amont, mais le haut de la côte lui cache l'autre partie.</p><p>Daryl recrache l'essence qui est remontée dans sa bouche et commence à remplir le premier jerrican.</p><p>S'ils arrivent à récupérer une vingtaine de litres ils seront tranquilles pendant deux jours.</p><p>Il lève la tête vers Dr H. quand il entend un "plop".</p><p>Il regarde vers la route sans voir sur quoi elle a tiré.</p><p>- Un solitaire.</p><p>Le jerrican se remplit lentement, puis le flot se tarit doucement.</p><p>Daryl grogne (cinq litres à peine), puis récupère le tuyau et le bidon pour attaquer la deuxième voiture.</p><p>C'est un gros 4x4 assez récent, ils auront peut-être plus de chance.</p><p>Il a à peine commencé à remplir le jerrican qu'il l'entend à nouveau tirer, trois fois à intervalle régulier.</p><p>Il regarde Dr H. et elle lui fait un signe de la main pour lui dire de remballer.</p><p>Il ne voit toujours pas la menace et estime qu'il a encore du temps.</p><p>Le bidon approche des dix litres. Encore cinq et il lâche l'affaire.</p><p>Encore trois coups de feu.</p><p>- Chasseur!</p><p>Sa voix est calme mais le ton clairement agacé.</p><p>- J'arrive!</p><p>Il guette le niveau du bidon, encore une petite minute.</p><p>Une nouvelle série de coups de feu, Dr H. descend du van et tire encore une fois arrivée au sol.</p><p>Elle lui lance un regard urgent et furieux.</p><p>- Maintenant!</p><p>Il arrache le tuyau du réservoir, referme le bidon et le soulève d'un geste brusque.</p><p>Il ressent un élancement douloureux dans son épaule gauche et laisse échapper un râle.</p><p>Elle ouvre la porte du van en regardant vers l'arrière et Daryl y lâche le bidon. Il en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la femme et voit la horde arriver, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres.</p><p>Il se dépêche de s'installer au volant pendant que Dr H. referme la porte latérale du van et continue à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il démarre.</p><p>Daryl se penche pour lui ouvrir la portière.</p><p>Elle se jette sur le siège et claque la porte.</p><p>Il lance le véhicule alors que les premiers rôdeurs cognent déjà aux vitres arrières.</p><p>Ils dévalent rapidement la côte et s'éloignent du danger.</p><p>Ils reprennent silencieusement leur souffle.</p><p>Daryl presse son épaule.<br/>Dr H. le toise.<br/>- Toujours cette épaule?<br/>- Ça va passer.<br/>En fait la douleur n'a pas vraiment baissé depuis sa performance du blindé encastré dans le saule-pleureur.</p><p>Il a préféré ignorer le fait plutôt que de se faire soigner.</p><p>Elle émet un petit son sarcastique avant de se plonger dans le paysage.</p><p>Ils s'arrêtent un peu plus loin pour remplir le réservoir du van.<br/>Moins de vingt litres, ils devront siphonner encore pour le retour.</p><p>↝ </p><p>Au bout de trois quart d'heure de route le paysage commence à changer.</p><p>Moins de forêts et de champs, plus de bâtiments et d'infrastructures.</p><p>Et de rôdeurs.</p><p>Ils slaloment entre les véhicules abandonnés, les trous et autres obstacles sur la route, et les cadavres ambulants.</p><p>Finalement, ils sont obligés de s'arrêter. A une centaine de mètres devant eux, la route est bloquée par un groupe d'une trentaine de rôdeurs.</p><p>- Merde!</p><p>Daryl décide de faire demi-tour pendant que Dr H. cherche une déviation.</p><p>Ils doivent rebrousser chemin sur une dizaine de kilomètres avant de trouver une bifurcation.</p><p>↝ </p><p>Après de nombreux tours et détours ils pénètrent enfin dans les faubourgs de la ville.</p><p>Les accès routiers au centre commercial sont nombreux mais la route est relativement dégagée. La plupart des véhicules sont agglutinés sur les voies servant à quitter la ville.</p><p>Ils avancent à petite vitesse, avec la sensation dérangeante de traverser un cimetière.</p><p>Ça fait longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'est aventuré dans une ville de cette taille.</p><p>Il y a des corps dans les voitures, d'autres qui errent sur la route.</p><p>Ils les évitent assez facilement.</p><p>Dr H. les guide jusqu'à leur destination.</p><p>Quand ils arrivent en vue du centre commercial, Daryl arrête le van et ils restent silencieux un long moment, abasourdis par ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux.</p><p>Le parking, immense, est encombré de véhicules disséminés en dépit du bon sens. Les voitures forment comme des enclos où errent des rôdeurs, au milieu des déchets et de débris issus des poteaux arrachés, de pans de plastiques tordus, de caddies broyés.</p><p>L'entrée du centre commercial est bloquée par un mur de caddies, de gravats, de poutrelles métalliques et de corps.</p><p>Juste au-dessus, traversant la verrière qui alimente en lumière naturelle les allées du centre, un hélicoptère trône en équilibre précaire, le nez baissé vers les portes d'entrée.</p><p>Des traces d'incendies s'étalent en cercle irrégulier autour de l'engin.</p><p>A deux cents mètres de là, Daryl et Dr H. observent.</p><p>Elle sort le prospectus avec le plan de l'infrastructure.</p><p>- La jardinerie est située près de l'entrée Est. Un peu plus loin, là-bas.</p><p>Daryl inspecte les lieux. Il redémarre et guide le véhicule jusqu'à trouver un poste d'observation de l'entrée Est.</p><p>Elle n'est pas bloquée et semble relativement épargnée par le crash de l'hélico. Mais des rôdeurs montent la garde.</p><p>Daryl repère une porte de service à côté de bennes renversées.</p><p>Ils s'équipent (fusil et sac à dos) et sortent discrètement du van.</p><p>Dr H. prend sa longue tige de métal, c'est devenu sa nouvelle meilleure amie.</p><p>Ils remontent jusqu'au bâtiment, baissés, sous le couvert des voitures.</p><p>La dernière partie du chemin jusqu'à la porte est à découvert.</p><p>Une cinquantaine de mètres à peine les sépare des rôdeurs sur leur droite.</p><p>Daryl passe en premier pendant que Dr H. le couvre. Puis elle le rejoint.</p><p>Ils se cachent derrière une benne et il attrape la poignée de la porte.<br/>Qui ne s'ouvre pas.<br/>Elle n'est pas fermée mais voilée.<br/>Les rôdeurs se tiennent tranquilles.</p><p>Il tend la main vers la tige de métal et elle la lui cède.<br/>Il s'en sert pour faire levier et la porte s'ouvre avec un claquement sec.</p><p>Elle vérifie qu'ils n'ont pas été repérés pendant que Daryl entrouvre prudemment la porte et jette un oeil.</p><p>Il lui fait un signe de tête et lui rend la tige.<br/>Elle la glisse dans sa ceinture, le long de sa cuisse droite.<br/>Ils mettent leur fusil en joue, et entrent dans le bâtiment.</p><p>Ils marchent côte à côte dans un large couloir de béton brut, faiblement éclairé par la lueur qui vient de la galerie centrale, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.</p><p>Ils entendent quelques grognements lointains.</p><p>Le couloir est vide, percé d'une porte de chaque côté.</p><p>S'ils se réfèrent au plan, c'est la porte sur leur gauche qui les intéresse.</p><p>Daryl prend la poignée, la tourne doucement, et la porte s'ouvre.</p><p>Ils entrent prudemment : la pièce est vide, c'est un sas garni d'étagères métalliques avec des fournitures de bureau.</p><p>Une porte vitrée, d'où leur parvient un peu de lumière, donne sur un bureau, lui aussi vitré.</p><p>La pièce est vide et donne sur l'arrière des caisses.</p><p>Daryl se colle au chambranle et essaie de voir l'état des lieux.</p><p>La bonne nouvelle c'est que le rideau de fer de l'entrée du magasin est baissé.<br/>La mauvaise, c'est que des clients sont restés coincés.</p><p>Il tourne légèrement la tête vers la femme dans son dos.<br/>- On peut les avoir facilement en restant derrière le comptoir. On bloque l'accès sur les côtés avec les présentoirs, et on attend....</p><p>Elle hoche la tête et passe son fusil en bandoulière.<br/>Daryl l'imite, et une fois qu'ils ont les mains libres ils franchissent baissés les quelques mètres qui les séparent du comptoir.</p><p>Le mouvement attire l'attention de quelques rôdeurs qui commencent à marcher vers eux.</p><p>Daryl va au bout du comptoir et attrape un présentoir de livres et de magazines. Il le tire jusqu'au comptoir pour boucher l'accès de droite, tandis que Dr H. fait la même chose du côté gauche.</p><p>Cette fois les rôdeurs sont plus nombreux à réagir au bruit.</p><p>Les deux partenaires se retrouvent au centre du comptoir.</p><p>Il sort son couteau, elle dégaine la tige de métal et tient fermement la poignée.</p><p>Les rôdeurs défilent devant eux en grognant, les bras tendus.</p><p>Dr H. profite de la longueur de son arme pour transpercer les crânes sans trop se salir les mains. Cette fois elle vise le front.</p><p>Ils mettent quelques minutes à finir la quinzaine de rôdeurs, avec un minimum de bruit.</p><p>Ils prennent un moment pour récupérer et vérifient du regard l'espace qui les entoure.</p><p>Daryl grogne et se masse l'épaule.</p><p>Elle range son arme et déplace le présentoir pour sortir de leur zone de repli.</p><p>Elle prend son fusil et commence à inspecter les lieux.</p><p>Il rengaine son couteau et la suit, le fusil au poing.</p><p>C'est un vaste espace d'une centaine de mètres carrés divisé par des panneaux en bois où sont présentés les produits.</p><p>Au pied des panneaux se trouvent les marchandises les plus lourdes et les plus imposantes.</p><p>Ils remontent chacun une allée jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin, en restant hors de vue des éventuels rôdeurs dans la galerie.</p><p>Il y a un escalier qui mène à l'étage du centre commercial, en mezzanine au-dessus des caisses.</p><p>La verrière centrale inonde de lumière la jardinerie et ses plantes.</p><p>La plupart ont séché mais certaines ont résisté.</p><p>Ils se retrouvent au pied de l'escalier et montent prudemment, côte à côte.</p><p>Les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur la verrière.</p><p>L'étage est un peu moins grand et donne sur la galerie.<br/>Mais les seules portes d'accès sont celles d'une sortie de secours.<br/>Le mur est plein et ne permet pas de voir les allées à l'étage.</p><p>Ils arrivent dans un autre monde.</p><p>Une scène de camping en forêt est méticuleusement reconstituée.<br/>Tout y est : l'herbe synthétique, la tente familiale, la table pliante et les chaises, la vaisselle en aluminium, le réchaud à gaz !</p><p>Il y a une canne à pêche installée au-dessus d'une mare artificielle et une carabine négligemment posée contre le tronc d'un arbre en carton.</p><p>Ils s'arrêtent un moment, et cette fois la pluie se met vraiment à tomber.<br/>Tout le bâtiment résonne des centaines de "ploc" qui frappent le toit, les murs, avant de se changer en un murmure persistant quand la pluie devient plus fine et dense.</p><p>Ils évoluent dans les allées de l'espace "nature", et Dr H. se dirige sans hésiter vers une alcôve au fond à droite.<br/>Elle disparaît derrière l'ouverture et il se dépêche de la rejoindre.</p><p>Il la retrouve à genoux devant un large présentoir.<br/>Il regarde autour de lui et réalise qu'ils sont dans la fameuse pharmacie.</p><p>En fait c'est une boutique de produits naturels, un truc pour bo-bo, et Daryl aperçoit un présentoir pour l'alimentaire.</p><p>Il y a des produits de beauté, des objets pour la cuisine ou la décoration, des diffuseurs d'arôme, bref que de l'inutile.</p><p>Dr H. a pris un panier et commence à le remplir de flacons de comprimés, de sachets d'herbes séchées, en poudre ou en branches, de flacons de liquides translucides.<br/>Il s'approche d'elle.<br/>- T'es déjà venue? T'as l'air de savoir où chercher?<br/>- Non, c'est une chaîne de magasins, et j'en avais un à …près de chez moi.<br/>- Chez toi dans l'Indiana?<br/>Il parle d'un ton sardonique, il se frotte le menton et lui lance un regard railleur.</p><p>Elle hausse les épaules et continue d'entasser les items dans le panier déjà plein. Une boîte tombe, elle la remet mais déloge une demi-douzaine de flacons.<br/>Daryl pousse le panier du pied pour obtenir son attention.<br/>- On prend chacun un sac de rando et on le remplit. On s'en tient à ça : un sac plein chacun. On va devoir retourner au van, ça sert à rien d'être trop chargé pour pouvoir courir. On a encore un raid à faire. Un sac, pas plus de quinze kilos pour toi.<br/>On a un accord?<br/>Elle le regarde en plissant les yeux et il s'attend au début des négociations.<br/>- Ok.<br/>Il reste un instant surpris par sa réponse.</p><p>- On rassemble ce qu'on peut en attendant de voir ce qu'on fait avec cette pluie.<br/>Je descends. Au moindre problème…<br/>Elle soupire mais hoche la tête.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils retournent vers l'espace camping et choisissent chacun un sac de randonnée.<br/>Daryl poursuit vers l'escalier tandis que Dr H. retourne dans la boutique.</p><p>Moins d'une heure plus tard ils se retrouvent au "campement".</p><p>Le sac de la femme est plein mais ne déborde pas.<br/>Si le rayon chasse était plutôt léger il a quand même pu récupérer deux fusils avec leurs munitions, et deux petites mallettes contenant chacune deux petits automatiques et leur lot de deux chargeurs.</p><p>Il se décide aussi pour un kit de pêche qui tient dans un étui de taille moyenne.</p><p>Il remplira l'espace restant de tout ce qui reste de comestible : sachets de céréales, pâtes légumes et fruits secs…</p><p>La pluie a redoublé et le ciel s'est franchement assombri.<br/>Dr H. lui dit quelque chose, il s'approche pour l'entendre, et un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit.<br/>Dix seconds plus tard, un éclair aveuglant déchire le ciel.<br/>Ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre instinctivement.</p><p>Elle redresse la tête vers lui.<br/>- On pourrait attendre un peu ici?<br/>- On peut commencer par manger, on a rien pris depuis ce matin.</p><p>Et visiblement, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé.</p><p>Il retourne dans la boutique et choisit un assortiment de bocaux de plats cuisinés, légumes et céréales essentiellement. Pas de viande, un truc de végétariens.</p><p>Il grimace et prend des sachets de fruits secs et un bocal de cerises "aromatisées à l'eau-de-vie".</p><p>Quand il revient au campement, Dr H. a allumé un des réchaud à gaz et fait bouillir une casserole d'eau.</p><p>Ils s'installent à la table de camping et déballent les conserves.</p><p>Elle fait chauffer sur un deuxième réchaud un ragoût de légumes et riz, Daryl tape un peu dans tout, salé ou sucré, froid ou chaud.<br/>La bonbonne d'eau leur permet d'épargner leurs gourdes.</p><p>La pluie tombe toujours en sourdine, et les éclairs se sont éloignés.<br/>Assis dans les fauteuils pliants ils finissent de manger en suivant la course des éclairs qui revient lentement mais sûrement vers eux.</p><p>Dr H. a récupéré un thermos avec filtre.<br/>Elle fouille dans le sac de rando et en sort un sachet de feuilles qu'elle commence à doser.</p><p>Daryl a un doute quand il croit reconnaître les feuilles.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que c'est?<br/>- Cannabis thérapeutique.<br/>- Quoi? De l'herbe?<br/>- Oui, mais pas celle qu'on fume; elle est peu chargée en THC. C'est utilisé comme traitement alternatif, en complément des soins médicaux lourds, ou pour en diminuer les effets secondaires. Nausées et vomissements dus à la chimio, relaxant, analgésique…<br/>C'est moins agressif qu'un anesthésiant et c'est aussi un décontractant musculaire.<br/>En infusion c'est très efficace.<br/>- Tu vas boire une infusion d'herbe?<br/>- Pas moi, c'est pour toi, Chasseur.</p><p>Le ton devient sérieux et Daryl est surpris.<br/>- Tu souffres. Ton épaule est luxée. Commence par boire l'infusion et la douleur va devenir moins présente.<br/>Il regarde le récipient fumant.<br/>- Ça va être dégueulasse.</p><p>Elle sort un pot de miel et en met une généreuse cuillère dans le thermos.<br/>Elle secoue le tout.<br/>Et le lui tend.</p><p>Il l'attrape du bout des doigts et l'ouvre.<br/>L'odeur est celle du foin mouillé.<br/>Il renifle avec méfiance et réalise qu'elle ne le quitte pas des yeux.</p><p>Il grogne et porte le thermos à ses lèvres.<br/>Il prend une gorgée, c'est chaud, sucré et il y cet arrière-goût familier.<br/>Finalement il boit facilement une dizaine de gorgées.</p><p>- Pourquoi t'en as fait autant?<br/>- Ça se conserve quelques jours une fois infusé, tu pourras en reprendre en cas de besoin.<br/>Il grogne en refermant le couvercle et pose le thermos sur la table.</p><p>Ils font l'inventaire de leurs sacs respectifs et réfléchissent aux priorités.</p><p>Daryl se lève et attrape son sac de rando pour le ranger. Au moment où il le soulève pour enfiler la bretelle une décharge traverse son épaule et un cri de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres.<br/>Le sac retombe au sol.</p><p>Dr H. se lève et s'approche de lui.<br/>- Laisse-moi voir.<br/>Il serre les poings mais ne bouge pas.<br/>- Ordres du médecin.<br/>Son ton est nettement plus ferme.<br/>- Tu es mon partenaire, Chasseur. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es capable de couvrir mes arrières.</p><p>C'est l'argument infaillible : pas question de la mettre en danger à cause de ses défaillances.<br/>Il lui lance un regard noir et s'assoit sur le fauteuil de camping.</p><p>Elle allume une lampe à gaz, la pose sur la table et se lave les mains avec un flacon de gel antiseptique (elle en a bourré son sac).</p><p>Elle se plante devant lui.<br/>- Tends ton bras devant toi et lève-le, paume tournée vers le haut. Doucement.<br/>Il s'exécute et commence à grimacer quand son bras arrive à la hauteur de son épaule.<br/>- C'est bon.<br/>Il repose son bras sur sa jambe.<br/>- C'est comment?<br/>- Ça tire.<br/>- Ok, tu peux enlever la veste.</p><p>Evidemment ça n'est pas une question.<br/>Elle a cet air sérieux et attentif quand elle soigne les gens.<br/>Elle l'aide à faire glisser la veste de ses épaules et il émet un grognement gêné.</p><p>Ensuite elle s'approche de lui, pose une main sur son coude, l'autre sur son poignet et soulève doucement son bras. Elle le manipule, le fait pivoter, plier, elle prend sa main et déplace son pouce au creux de sa paume avec de petites pressions.</p><p>C'est peut-être l'effet de l'infusion, ou du traitement, ou du contact de la femme, mais Daryl trouve ça plutôt agréable.<br/>Le fait de s'autoriser ce genre de pensées lui prouve que la tisane n'y est pas pour rien.</p><p>La pluie se met à redoubler, le bruissement ambiant se transforme en battements vibrants.</p><p>Il ne la quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'elle l'examine.<br/>La lampe, posée sur la table entre eux, dessine des ombres sur son visage concentré.</p><p>Elle lui jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil pour évaluer sa douleur à ses réactions.<br/>Il n'a pas toujours le temps de détourner le regard.<br/>Finalement il se contente de la regarder faire.</p><p>Ses mains remontent de son bras à son épaule, et lorsqu'elle touche un point sensible Daryl sursaute et rugit comme un fauve blessé.<br/>Elle suspend son geste, surprise.<br/>- Désolée !<br/>- Ça va.<br/>Elle soupire en s'écartant et Daryl comprend avec regret qu'elle a fini.</p><p>- J'ai besoin que tu dégages ton épaule.</p><p>Et s'éloigne pour fouiller dans son sac de randonnée.</p><p>Daryl hésite un instant.<br/>Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il doit se montrer à elle.</p><p>Il la regarde, accroupie près de ses affaires.</p><p>Il déboutonne sa chemise, l'enlève et la pose sur ses genoux.</p><p>Il tourne son siège pour présenter son épaule à la lumière.</p><p>Il écoute le tambour de la pluie.</p><p>Elle revient et quand il tourne la tête vers elle ses lèvres esquissent un mot :<em> merci</em>.<br/>Il hausse les épaules et regarde ce qu'elle a dans les mains.<br/>Elle suit son regard.<br/>- Gaulthérie et arnica. Idéal pour les douleurs musculaires.</p><p>Il tourne la tête et sent immédiatement l'odeur de la lotion quand elle ouvre la bouteille.<br/>Une senteur prononcée qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir porter.<br/>Comme s'il avait le choix.</p><p>Il l'entend se frotter les mains, puis un silence.</p><p>Il frémit quand elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules, à plat de chaque côté de sa nuque.<br/>Ensuite elle promène ses doigts sur son épaule droite.</p><p>Ses mains sont chaudes, l'huile fait glisser ses doigts sur sa peau.<br/>Pourtant, il frissonne.</p><p>Elle presse, malaxe et frotte les muscles de son épaule, de sa nuque, revient vers le haut de la colonne, et recommence.</p><p>Daryl ne sait comment réagir.<br/>Le contact des mains de Dr H. sur lui.<br/>Au début il se fige.<br/>Il la sent accentuer son massage pour détendre les muscles.</p><p>Et puis il sent progressivement la tension refluer.<br/>Ça lui fait du bien.<br/>C'est une première.<br/>Quand les autres le touchent, ce sont généralement des gestes de violence, la volonté de faire mal.<br/>Il les tient tellement à l'écart qu'il peut compter sur les doigts de ses deux mains les contacts affectueux qu'il pu avoir ces trois dernières années.</p><p>Un à un Dr H. défait les nœuds de tension et soulage ses muscles.<br/>Il finit par se laisser aller.<br/>Il relâche sa tête avec un soupir de contentement.<br/>Il grogne, râle, gémit.</p><p>Elle finit par masser son bras et descend jusqu'à sa main.<br/>Elle lève légèrement son bras vers elle, le regarde dans les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.</p><p>Complètement mou il ne la quitte pas des yeux.<br/>Il se sent bien.<br/>Complètement détendu, liquide.</p><p>Elle glisse une main sous son coude, l'autre soulève son poignet et elle repose soigneusement son bras sur ses jambes, contre son torse.</p><p>Il relève la tête.<br/>- Merci.<br/>Elle secoue la sienne.<br/>- Ça traite les effets, pas la cause. Tant que tu ne prendras pas au moins sept jours de repos complet pour ton épaule, sans chasser, sans tirer, juste à te reposer et à faire le minimum de choses que tu fais avec ta main droite. Hum.<br/>- C'est bon, ça va mieux maintenant.<br/>Elle lui fait un sourire railleur.</p><p>Il remet rapidement sa chemise et la boutonne.<br/>Il se sent soulagé et épuisé.<br/>La tension de la douleur permanente qui ne l'a pas quitté ces quinze derniers jours l'a complètement vidé.</p><p>Elle touche son genou.<br/>- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais vérifier les portes. On n'est pas obligé de monter la garde ce soir? On est bien claquemuré. <br/>Daryl se lève brusquement.<br/>- Je m'occupe de vérifier les portes.<br/>Il prend son fusil et s'éloigne vers l'escalier.</p><p>Dans la semi-pénombre il vérifie les grilles du rez-de-chaussée, bloque avec une chaise la porte qui donne sur le bureau, non sans avoir poussé le verrou de la remise.</p><p>Il remonte à l'étage et examine la galerie, les rôdeurs se tiennent tranquilles, désorientés par le bruit de la pluie.</p><p>Quand il revient au camp après avoir vérifié la sortie de secours, elle est en train de s'installer pour la nuit.</p><p>La tente a deux chambres de toile, elle a sorti des duvets neufs et déroule le sien.<br/>Ils s'installent chacun dans leur chambre.<br/>Il l'entend se glisser dans son duvet.<br/>- Tu veux qu'on monte quand même la garde? Je peux prendre le premier tour?<br/>- Nan, c'est bon, tout est fermé. Repose-toi.<br/>- Ok. L'épaule?<br/>- C'est bon.<br/>Elle éteint la lampe à gaz.</p><p>La pluie tambourine toujours, les éclairs déclinants divisent le ciel gris acier.</p><p>Daryl est épuisé, mais il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir.<br/>Pas tout de suite.<br/>Il respire l'odeur de la lotion sur lui.<br/>Son bras droit repose sur son ventre, son épaule est détendue.</p><p>A travers la toile qui les sépare il l'entend doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.</p><p>Il ferme les yeux.</p><p>Il écoute la pluie.</p><p>Il s'assoupit.</p><p>↝ </p><p>Un mouvement brusque le réveille.</p><p>Il ne sait pas combien de temps a passé.</p><p>Il fait nuit noire.</p><p>Il entend le frottement du duvet et se tourne vers elle.</p><p>Elle s'agite, sa respiration est saccadée.<br/>- Réveille-toi!<br/>Il a parlé doucement, elle continue à s'agiter.<br/> - Hé, réveille-toi!</p><p>Il a haussé la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie et essayer de l'atteindre là où ses cauchemars l'enferment.</p><p>Elle arrête de bouger soudainement.</p><p>Elle reste silencieuse un moment et il ne sait pas si elle s'est réveillée.</p><p>Puis sa voix rauque souffle :<br/>- Encore?<br/>Il hoche la tête avant de réaliser qu'elle ne peut le voir.<br/>- Désolée.<br/>- C'est bon.</p><p>Elle soupire et il entend le bruit du duvet pendant qu'elle change de position pour essayer de se rendormir.</p><p>La nuit se finit calmement.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain la pluie s'est arrêtée mais le ciel reste plombé.</p><p>Dr H. se régale avec un petit déjeuner composé de thé bio et de céréales arrosées de lait de soja.<br/>Daryl se rabat sur des biscuits et un bocal de pâtes à la sauce tomates.</p><p>Ils rassemblent leurs affaires et il vérifie le poids du sac de la femme.</p><p>Ils descendent au rez-de-chaussée et jettent un œil dans l'allée derrière le rideau de fer.<br/>Les rôdeurs sont plus nombreux ce matin.<br/>Sans attirer leur attention ils se dirigent vers l'arrière de la boutique, traversent le bureau vitré jusqu'à la remise.</p><p>Arrivé devant la sortie côté couloir, Daryl colle son oreille contre la porte.<br/>Il n'est pas sûr mais préfère vérifier.<br/>Il fait un signe à Dr H.<br/>Elle s'éloigne de la porte et sort sa lame.</p><p>Il entrouvre la porte et glisse un œil.<br/>Il se jette en arrière brusquement en refermant.<br/>Les grognements enflent d'un coup et les corps cognent et grattent.</p><p>Daryl pousse le verrou et se tourne vers elle, tendu.<br/>- On peut pas passer par là.<br/>- Ok. Par l'étage?<br/>Il hoche la tête et prend la tête pour retourner dans la boutique.</p><p>Ce qu'ils voient à l'entrée du magasin leur confirme que les rôdeurs se sont rassemblés dans l'allée et le couloir, comme s'ils pouvaient sentir leur présence.</p><p>Ils montent discrètement l'escalier et reviennent à l'étage.</p><p>Daryl ouvre précautionneusement la porte de secours qui donne sur la galerie.<br/>Il jette un œil et referme silencieusement avant de revenir vers sa partenaire.</p><p>Elle étale le plan du centre commercial sur la table de camping.</p><p>L'entrée Est est toujours bloquée par les rôdeurs.<br/>Leur sortie via le couloir de service à gauche de cette entrée est elle aussi occupée.</p><p>S'ils prennent sur leur droite sur la galerie et trouvent un accès au rez-de-chaussée ils devront traverser la horde devant l'entrée Est pour retrouver le van.<br/>Impossible d'y couper.</p><p>La meilleure solution est de prendre sur leur gauche et de trouver l'escalier de service entre leur position actuelle et l'entrée principale.<br/>Sortir entre les deux hordes et foncer en se faufilant entre les voitures abandonnées jusqu'au van.<br/>Avec un peu de chance et une bonne paire de balloches.<br/><em>Putain!</em></p><p>Ils se mettent d'accord et Daryl s'approche de la porte de secours.<br/>Dr H. est sur ses talons.</p><p>Il l'ouvre, vérifie que la voie est libre et sort sur la galerie.<br/>Il s'accroupit derrière un panneau publicitaire et elle le rejoint.</p><p>Malgré le ciel plombé la galerie est largement éclairée par la verrière du plafond.</p><p>Ils ne peuvent regarder par-dessus la rambarde mais ils entendent les grognements des rôdeurs en bas.<br/>D'autres silhouettes déambulent à l'étage, ils doivent bouger vite et discrètement.</p><p>Daryl fait un signe de tête et Dr H. ouvre la marche sur la gauche, à demi-baissée, le fusil en joue.</p><p>Difficile d'être discret avec un sac énorme sur le dos et un autre petit sur le torse.<br/>Plus le fusil en joue.</p><p>Alors qu'ils arrivent aux portes de la boutique suivante, une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs les remarque et se dirige vers eux.</p><p>Les portes vitrées résistent et ils doivent courir jusqu'à la prochaine boutique.<br/>Les rôdeurs se rapprochent.</p><p>Dr H. se bat avec la porte que quelque chose coince pendant que Daryl se prépare à seriner le premier cadavre.</p><p>Il retire son couteau du crâne gluant quand la porte du magasin cède enfin et elle le fait entrer avant de se glisser derrière lui. La tête d'un rôdeur empêche la porte de se refermer.</p><p>Elle attrape sa tige de métal pendant que Daryl repousse la porte, et transperce le nez du rôdeur.<br/>Ils s'appuient contre la porte, pantelants, et se regardent.<br/>- Y'a forcément un accès au rez-de-chaussée!<br/>La situation devient vraiment tendue.</p><p>Ils examinent les lieux.</p><p>Cette partie du bâtiment, plus proche du crash de l'hélico, a clairement souffert.<br/>La cloison avec la boutique suivante est percée et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre le sol.<br/>Les vitrines sont fêlées.<br/>- Par là.<br/>Elle hoche la tête, rajuste son sac sur ses épaules et marche vers la cloison.</p><p>Il vérifie que la porte qui les sépare des rôdeurs tient le coup, puis il la suit à quelques mètres.</p><p>Elle regarde à travers la fissure dans la cloison.<br/>- Il y a quelque chose là-bas, je vais aller voir.</p><p>Un bruit dans la pièce les fait sursauter.<br/>Un grognement s'échappe de derrière un présentoir.<br/>Ils se penchent et voient un corps coincé sous un meuble.<br/>Daryl préfère s'en occuper avant que ça ne devienne un problème.<br/>Il fait un signe à la femme et s'approche du corps.<br/>Elle hoche la tête et retourne vers la cloison.</p><p>Il entend un bruit de frottement puis celui d'un éboulis.<br/>Il se retourne après avoir fini le rôdeur.</p><p>Dr H. a soulevé un pan de la cloison pour passer dans l'autre pièce, et le morceau de plaque s'est effondré, laissant un trou béant dans le mur.<br/>Pas très discret.</p><p>Il rejoint le mur, se baisse et franchit la brèche en enjambant les gravats.<br/>Quand il fait un pas dans la pièce, il entend un craquement et se fige.</p><p>Dr H., quelques mètres plus loin, ne bouge plus.<br/>Elle se tourne lentement vers lui, et il découvre son expression tendue.<br/>La pièce se remet à craquer et Daryl <em>voit</em> le sol bouger sous les pieds de Dr H.<br/>Il lève un bras.<br/>- Ne bouge plus!</p><p>Il fait lentement glisser son sac au sol, glisse un pied vers elle.<br/>Il tend la main.<br/>- Doucement…</p><p>Elle souffle, avance lentement son pied droit vers lui.<br/>Le poids de son corps se déplace, le sol grince et vibre.</p><p>Daryl verrouille son regard sur elle.<br/>- Attends! Ne bouge plus, c'est moi qui avance, attrape ma main…<br/>Il glisse un pied vers elle.<br/>De la poussière tombe du plafond.<br/>Dr H. lui lance un regard paniqué.<br/>- Chasseur, arrête!<br/>- Attrape juste ma main!</p><p>Elle se penche vers lui, le sol se met à gronder.<br/>Elle secoue la tête, lève les yeux vers lui, avec une expression désolée.<br/>Il serre les mâchoires, tend son bras plus loin.<br/>- Non!</p><p>Tout d'un coup la porte de la boutique derrière lui cède dans un claquement et les rôdeurs commencent à entrer.</p><p>Daryl regarde vers la menace, revient vers Dr H.</p><p>Quelque chose cède avec un craquement profond, il sent la vibration du sol remonter dans ses jambes.<br/>Il la regarde, paniqué, il veut couvrir les quelques mètres qui les séparent.<br/>Elle ne tend plus la main.</p><p>Et brusquement, presque à regret, le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds, il voit la femme tomber avec le plancher et disparaître dans un nuage de poussière et de gravats.</p><p>Le plancher cède sous ses pieds, Daryl s'effondre avec l'étage.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le choc de l'atterrissage un étage plus bas lui coupe le souffle.<br/>Ses poumons se vident brusquement et il met plusieurs secondes angoissantes avant de  respirer à nouveau.<br/>Il prend une grande inspiration et se met aussitôt à tousser et cracher de la poussière.</p><p>Des morceaux de plâtre et de gravats continuent à tomber le long des murs.</p><p>Il protège sa bouche et son nez avec son foulard et inspire de petites goulées d'air en clignant des yeux autour de lui.<br/>Même si la chute a été violente son corps s'en est bien sorti. Rien de cassé.</p><p>La poussière commence à retomber quand il entend près de lui le bruit d'un paquet de linge mouillé jeté sur le sol.<br/>Un rôdeur vient de se jeter de l'étage.<br/>Ses jambes se sont brisées à l'atterrissage et il gît en agitant pitoyablement les bras.</p><p>Daryl se met péniblement debout, tousse encore.<br/>Il regarde vers le haut, il sait que d'autres vont tomber.<br/>Ils doivent sortir de là, vite.</p><p>Il scrute l'espace à la recherche de sa partenaire.<br/>Il ne la voit pas, ni elle, ni son sac.<br/>Il n'entend que les grognements du rôdeur.</p><p>Excédé il marche jusqu'à lui, sort son couteau et lui transperce le crâne.<br/>Il découvre son sac sous le corps et le passe à son épaule.<br/>Il se crispe quand le muscle l'élance.</p><p>Il se tourne et cherche encore des yeux.</p><p>Il s'approche d'un pan de mur incliné, regarde derrière.<br/>Il fait le tour de la pièce et commence à paniquer.<br/>Il entend les autres rôdeurs, à l'étage.</p><p>La gorge nouée, il appelle à voix basse.<br/>- H. !<br/>Toujours rien. Il reprend plus fort, d'une voix à la fois angoissée et énervée.<br/>- H. !<br/>Enfin il entend tousser, le son est étouffé, il vient de l'autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>Daryl se précipite vers le bruit, et commence à dégager le tas de gravats d'où il l'entend tousser.<br/>Il déloge un morceau de cloison, fait glisser des gravats, des débris de verre et des gaines d'aération.</p><p>Elle a l'air sonnée, mais pas grièvement blessée.<br/>Daryl attrape son bras.<br/>- Ça va?<br/>- Ça va, c'est juste...le choc, j'arrivais plus à respirer.<br/>Elle halète et tousse encore.<br/>- On doit bouger, vite.<br/>Il lui désigne de la tête le plafond béant où un rôdeur s'approche dangereusement du bord.<br/>- Merde!</p><p>Daryl se redresse, sort son couteau et ne quitte pas des yeux le corps qui bascule inexorablement dans le vide, vers eux.<br/>Il s'écrase à quelques mètres et le chasseur est sur lui avant qu'il ne se relève.<br/>Il le finit rapidement et revient vers Dr H.</p><p>Il l'attrape par la poignée de son sac de rando et l'aide à se redresser.<br/>Elle grimace quand elle pose la jambe gauche au sol.</p><p>Daryl baisse les yeux et tique en voyant que le tissus de son treillis est déchiqueté sur toute la longueur du mollet. Il voit les éclats de verre et d'autres débris glisser au sol quand elle s'extrait de sa niche.<br/>Il lui lance un regard inquiet.<br/>- Ça va aller, je peux arriver jusqu'au van.<br/>On sort de là.</p><p>Il mordille l'intérieur de ses joues avant d'opiner.<br/>Il soutient son coude et l'aide à marcher jusqu'au bout de la pièce.</p><p>Derrière les gravats ils trouvent la porte donnant sur le couloir de service situé à deux boutiques de l'entrée principale.<br/>La porte est voilée mais l'écroulement a affaibli le chambranle et elle cède après deux essais violents.</p><p>Daryl glisse un œil, le couloir est vide, encombré de débris mais praticable.<br/>Il voit l'accès au parking sur sa gauche.<br/>Il fait un signe à la femme et ils s'engagent dans le couloir.<br/>Un autre bruit de linge mouillé jeté au sol retentit derrière eux. Suivi d'un autre.</p><p>Arrivé à la porte de sortie entrouverte, Daryl s'arrête et regarde prudemment dehors.<br/>Le boucan monstrueux qu'ils laissent derrière eux a semé la confusion chez les rôdeurs.<br/>La horde de l'entrée principale s'agite, celle de l'entrée Est se déplace vers eux, attirée par le bruit.</p><p>Ils ont un créneau pour courir avant que les deux hordes ne se rejoignent.<br/>S'ils arrivent jusqu'aux premières voitures, ils ont une chance de les distancer.<br/>C'est serré, très serré.<br/>Chargés comme ils sont, avec une jambe blessée.<br/>Daryl sert les mâchoires.<br/><em>Non!</em></p><p>Ils échangent un regard.</p><p>Ils sont tous les deux conscients de la situation.<br/>Elle déglutit et hoche la tête.<br/>Il lui explique le plan.<br/>- On fonce jusqu'aux voitures en les évitant au maximum.<br/>J'ouvre le chemin, tu restes derrière moi.</p><p>Il la regarde avec attention.<br/>- Tu vas pouvoir courir?<br/>- Jusqu'au van, pas de problème.<br/>Il prend encore le temps de la sonder du regard.<br/>Il hoche la tête, prend une seconde puis pousse doucement la porte.</p><p>La voie est libre ou presque.<br/>Une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs stagne entre les voitures et eux.<br/>Daryl s'élance, Dr H. sur ses talons.</p><p>Ils traversent la distance qui les sépare du parking en repoussant les rôdeurs, du pied, des bras, comme des joueurs de football ils balancent leurs adversaires sur le côté sans se laisser accrocher.</p><p>Daryl n'aime pas qu'elle soit derrière, il préférerait l'avoir à l'œil.<br/>Mais il doit lui ouvrir le chemin jusqu'aux voitures.</p><p>Ils arrivent aux premiers véhicules alors que d'autres rôdeurs les rejoignent.<br/>Un corps leur bloque l'accès.<br/>Daryl lui balance un coup de crosse dans le nez avant de le dégager pour que Dr H. puisse se glisser entre les capots.</p><p>Ils serpentent entre les épaves et traversent le labyrinthe du parking.<br/>Dr H., boitillante, est à bout de souffle, il l'entend râler en sourdine à chaque foulée.<br/>Les rôdeurs commencent à s'infiltrer entre les voitures.</p><p>Ils arrivent enfin en vue du petit bâtiment derrière lequel est garé le van.<br/>Pas de rôdeur en vue, enfin un peu de chance.</p><p>Il ouvre la porte latérale, y balance ses deux sacs à dos.<br/>Elle grimpe à l'arrière et se laisse tomber au sol.<br/>Il referme derrière elle et grimpe sur le siège conducteur.<br/>Il met directement le contact et démarre.<br/>Il jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière, elle hoche la tête.<br/>Il se dépêche de quitter cet enfer.</p><p>↝</p><p>Ils roulent quelques minutes en silence quand il l'entend bouger et se rapprocher.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?<br/>- Je veux vérifier la carte. Tu sais où tu vas?<br/>- Reste assise, je vais m'en sortir.<br/>Le ton est plus sec que prévu.<br/>Elle se rassoit à l'arrière du van.</p><p>Leur prochaine destination, la maison de retraite, est à environ trois kilomètres à l'ouest.<br/>Avant ça, il cherche un coin tranquille pour faire une pause.</p><p>Il repère une ruelle qui les cachera de la rue principale et y engouffre le van.<br/>La rue est vide, des bennes bouchent l'autre côté.<br/>Il manœuvre pour placer le véhicule en direction de la sortie, prêt à repartir.</p><p>Il arrête le moteur et passe à l'arrière du van.<br/>- Il faut s'occuper de ta jambe.<br/>- Ça va, je gère.<br/>Elle s'est assise sur un duvet et fouille son sac à la recherche de son kit médical.</p><p>Quand elle le sort du sac Daryl l'attrape et désigne sa jambe du menton.<br/>- Laisse-moi regarder.<br/>- Je peux m'en occuper.<br/>Il plisse les yeux et lui balance son regard froid.<br/>- Ordres du docteur.<br/>Elle ravale sa réponse et hausse les épaules. Elle tend sa jambe vers lui.</p><p>Il s'accroupit et sort le nécessaire : alcool, compresses, bandage.<br/>Il lève la tête vers elle, affronte son petit air de défi.</p><p>Il hésite un moment puis commence à défaire les lacets de ses rangers.</p><p>Elle grogne quand il retire doucement la chaussure, des miettes de débris et de petits éclats de verre tombent sur le plancher.</p><p>Sa chaussette est déjà imbibée de sang.</p><p>Il va pour prendre sa cheville et retirer la chaussette quand il se fige soudain, les mains au-dessus de sa jambe.<br/><em>Personne ne me touche. Jamais.</em><br/>Le dilemme le fait bloquer.</p><p>Il lève lentement les yeux vers elle, confus.<br/>Elle le regarde avec un visage serein.<br/>- Tu peux me toucher, Chasseur.<br/>Elle dit son nom dans un souffle.<br/>Le nom qu'elle lui a donné.<br/>Il avale sa salive et se penche sur sa jambe.</p><p>Il l'attrape d'une main et de l'autre roule la chaussette sur sa cheville.<br/>Elle se tortille sous la douleur.<br/>Il sent sous ses doigts les coupures et les débris sur sa peau.</p><p>Il finit de retirer la chaussette et la laisse tomber sur le plancher.<br/>Elle souffle brièvement.</p><p>- Il faut découper le tissus.<br/>Elle hoche la tête.<br/>Il pose son pied au sol, glisse ses doigts dans la déchirure du treillis et tire d'un coup sec, ouvrant largement le tissus.</p><p>Il sort sa gourde, la débouche. Puis il prend le pied de Dr H., le pose sur son genou et nettoie les plaies à l'eau.</p><p>De petits filets de sang continuent à couler le long de son mollet brun.</p><p>Il fait pivoter sa jambe pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.<br/>L'ensemble est moins grave que ce à quoi il s'attendait.<br/>Mais il y a des débris incrustés dans la chair, dont un plutôt gros presque sous son genou.</p><p>Il regarde sa cheville et découvre une longue cicatrice à l'intérieur du pied, assez grossièrement suturée et relativement récente.</p><p>Il prépare une compresse avec de l'alcool.<br/>- Prête?<br/>Elle hoche la tête.</p><p>Il commence à appliquer la compresse sur chaque plaie.<br/>Elle se tend mais ne bouge pas.<br/>Il lui jette des petits coups d'œil pour surveiller sa réaction.<br/>- Il faut que j'enlève ces débris.<br/>- J'ai une pince à épiler dans mon kit.</p><p>Il fouille, trouve la pince et se rapproche de sa jambe pour enlever les éclats un à un.</p><p>Une main sur sa jambe pour la maintenir, il sent les tensions de son corps à chaque débris prélevé.<br/>Elle est en sueur, et sa peau est toujours si chaude.<br/>Il a presque retiré une belle écharde quand la douleur la fait sursauter.</p><p>Elle grogne un mot dans une langue étrangère et sa main agrippe l'épaule valide de Daryl.<br/>Elle enfonce ses doigts dans sa chair pendant qu'il finit de retirer l'écharde.<br/>La plaie se met à saigner et il applique un tampon alcoolisé dessus.</p><p>Dr H. prend le relai et appuie sur la compresse pour stopper le saignement.<br/>Haletante, elle se tient toujours à son épaule.</p><p>Ils échangent un regard, il attend qu'elle récupère, le plus dur reste à faire.</p><p>Elle le lâche et se redresse, vérifie l'état de la plaie qu'elle compresse.<br/>Le saignement se tarit.<br/>- Tu comptes encore me détruire l'épaule pour le suivant?<br/>Elle hoche la tête.<br/>- Alors pose ta main maintenant, et ne bouge plus!<br/>Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et la presse gentiment.<br/>Il marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible.</p><p>Il fait pivoter son mollet pour accéder à la dernière écharde quelques centimètres sous son genou.<br/>Au début il pense que c'est un éclat de verre. Heureusement, c'est un gros bout de plastique dur et translucide; beaucoup moins tranchant.<br/>Il attrape l'extrémité à fleur de peau avec la pince, raffermit sa prise sur la jambe de Dr H. et commence à tirer doucement.</p><p>La femme se tend, un gémissement étouffé passe entre ses dents serrées et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans l'épaule de Daryl.<br/>Il retire lentement presque trois centimètres d'écharde.<br/>Son épaule est broyée par Dr H. qui finit par lâcher un chapelet de mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais dont il saisit tout-à-fait le sens.</p><p>Il applique sur la plaie la compresse qu'il a pris soin de préparer.<br/>Elle le regarde, haletante, et lâche un dernier juron avant de poser sa main sur la compresse.</p><p>Daryl se dépêche de ranger et sort un rouleau de tissus.<br/>- Je bande la jambe ou je mets des pansements?<br/>- Le bandage, avec des compresses sur les plaies les plus profondes.</p><p>Elle s'appuie contre la paroi du van pendant qu'il commence à enrouler le bandage autour de sa jambe, en commençant par le haut.<br/>Elle lui passe les compresses au fur et à mesure.</p><p>Il sent son regard sur lui pendant qu'il travaille avec des gestes précautionneux.<br/>Il descend sa main et désigne la cicatrice sur sa cheville.<br/>- Sacré trophée. C'est quoi l'histoire?<br/>Elle regarde la cicatrice et grimace.<br/>- C'est pas mon plus beau travail.<br/>Ça date de ma période "tueuse de rôdeurs".<br/>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?<br/>Elle pose sa tête contre la paroi et la secoue doucement.<br/>- J'essayais d'échapper à un groupe de rôdeurs. Trop nombreux pour moi, j'avais eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.</p><p>Elle a un petit sourire triste.<br/>- J'étais coincée, le seul choix que j'avais c'était de glisser dans le ravin devant moi.<br/>C'est ce que j'ai fais.<br/>Je me suis plutôt bien rattrapée mais dans la manœuvre je me suis ouvert la cheville sur une pierre affleurante.<br/>Evidemment quelques rôdeurs m'ont suivi.</p><p>Daryl écoute son histoire en finissant le bandage, instinctivement, il passe doucement son pouce sur la longue cicatrice.<br/>Elle frissonne et s'interrompt dans son récit.<br/>Il garde la tête baissée et finit de placer la dernière compresse.</p><p>- Je suis restée plusieurs jours dans ce ravin. Il fallait que je recouse la plaie, ça saignait beaucoup.<br/>D'abord j'ai dû me débarrasser des rôdeurs.<br/>Ensuite, je me suis occupée de la plaie.<br/>J'avais toujours de l'alcool sur moi.<br/>J'ai désinfecté. Et je me suis évanouie. Une première fois.<br/>Quand je me suis réveillée un autre était tombé mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer.<br/>Tant mieux, j'étais incapable de bouger.</p><p>Daryl lève les yeux vers elle, suspendu à ses lèvres.<br/>Il garde une main posée sur la cheville de Dr H., sa jambe sur son genou.<br/>- J'ai recousu la plaie avec du fil de pèche, c'est tout ce que j'avais, heureusement.<br/>Je suis tombée dans les pommes plusieurs fois alors j'ai mis du temps à recoudre.<br/>Heureusement mon pote le mordeur me réveillait régulièrement avec ses grognements.<br/>Finalement, il m'a peut-être sauvé la vie?</p><p>Elle lui sourit et ramène sa jambe vers elle pour inspecter le travail de Daryl.<br/>- C'est bien.<br/>- Tu as une autre paire de chaussettes?<br/>- Dans mon sac à dos. Je m'en occupe, on peut bouger d'ici, maintenant.<br/>Il hoche la tête et passe derrière le volant.</p><p>Il démarre le van et sort lentement de la ruelle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il repart vers l'ouest en slalomant entre les épaves.</p><p>Elle vient s'installer sur le siège passager et enfile sa chaussette.<br/>Il la regarde et fronce les sourcils.<br/>- Vas-y mollo.<br/>- Ok.</p><p>Il roulent une dizaine de minutes en silence avant de repérer un panneau qui indique leur destination : "complexe pour séniors".</p><p>Il hausse un sourcil, dubitatif.</p><p>- Comment t'as survécu dans ce ravin, avec ta cheville ouverte?<br/>- J'avais mon sac de survie, un duvet, quelques rations et ma gourde.<br/>- Et l'alcool?<br/>- Ah, l'alcool… La seule raison pour moi d'approcher une habitation. Trouver une bouteille à plus de cinquante degrés.</p><p>Il la scrute avec curiosité.<br/>- Tu buvais?<br/>- Ça m'arrivait. Pour m'endormir, quand j'avais trop froid, ou trop faim, ou trop mal…<br/>Daryl hoche la tête.<br/>Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.</p><p>Ils arrivent enfin à proximité du "complexe".<br/>Ça n'est visiblement pas une maison de retraite.</p><p>L'immeuble est moderne, les chambres, sur trois étages, ont toutes une large baie vitrée qui donne sur un balcon.<br/>Le rez-de-chaussée, à travers les portes vitrées, ressemble à un restaurant.</p><p>Daryl a un sérieux doute et Dr H. relit attentivement son prospectus.<br/>- Il faut aller voir sur place.<br/>Il stoppe le moteur et la détaille des pieds à la tête.<br/>- Pas ce soir, pas dans ton état. On trouve un coin tranquille pour passer la nuit. Demain, on fouille.<br/>Il faut planquer le van.<br/>- Il y a un parking souterrain.<br/>Elle lui montre le prospectus.</p><p>Il redémarre et fait lentement le tour du bâtiment.</p><p>La grille du parking est levée aux trois quarts.<br/>Le van passe en frottant et ils découvrent un parking à moitié vide.<br/>Quelques véhicules sont encore sagement garés, couverts de poussière.<br/>Il y a aussi quelques corps immobiles et inoffensifs.</p><p>Il conduit le van jusqu'à l'escalier d'accès aux étages et le gare en positionnant l'ouverture latérale le plus près possible de la porte.</p><p>Il coupe le moteur et ils ne bougent pas pendant une minute, à l'écoute.<br/>Le parking est dans une semi-pénombre.</p><p>Daryl passe à l'arrière et commence à préparer son sac à dos.<br/>- On prend les sacs de rando avec nous.<br/>- Nan, trop encombrants, pas question.<br/>- Je peux pas laisser ça derrière moi, si on perd le van, j'ai besoin de ces fournitures!<br/>Il soupire et lui tend son sac à dos, puis il attrape le sac de rando de Dr H. et l'enfile.<br/>Il lui lance un regard noir et ouvre la porte du van.</p><p>Ils sortent et s'équipent de leur couteau.<br/>Daryl pose l'oreille contre la porte d'accès.<br/>Il fait un signe à sa partenaire et ouvre d'un coup la porte.</p><p>Un rôdeur se tient au pied de l'escalier.<br/>Dr H. l'élimine proprement avec sa tige d'acier.</p><p>Ils referment la porte derrière eux et commencent à gravir les escaliers, inspectant à la fois l'étage suivant et leurs arrières.</p><p>Ils dépassent le rez-de-chaussée et montent au premier.</p><p>A l'inter-palier Daryl vérifie l'état de sa partenaire.<br/>Du sang imprègne le bandage sur sa jambe mais elle ne montre pas de signes de douleur.</p><p>Ils continuent jusqu'au second.<br/>Il colle à nouveau son oreille contre la porte.<br/>Même schéma, il ouvre d'un coup et Dr H. est en place.</p><p>Ils sont trois cette fois, elle en poignarde deux mais le troisième est déjà sur Daryl.<br/>Il le repousse avec son bras et le dégage suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le finir.<br/>Il la remercie d'un signe de tête.</p><p>Ils pénètrent dans un large couloir éclairé par une grande fenêtre à chaque extrémité.<br/>Le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse moquette crème.<br/>Les murs sont vert pastel.</p><p>Ça ressemble plus à un hôtel qu'à un hôpital, si ça n'est les mains courantes fixées sur chaque mur.</p><p>Il y a six portes sur le palier.<br/>Quatre des chambres ont encore des locataires dont il faut s'occuper.<br/>La cinquième pue la charogne et les restes d'un cadavre souillent le lit.</p><p>La dernière est vide.<br/>C'est une vaste pièce où le lit, médicalisé, occupe la plus grande partie.</p><p>Une porte donne sur la salle de bain (douche de plain-pied avec siège et poignées, toilettes hautes avec poignées), une autre sur un dressing.<br/>Un bureau avec un fauteuil, deux chevets identiques.<br/>Confortable et pratique.<br/>Il y a un coin cuisine équipé d'un évier et d'un micro-ondes.</p><p>La pièce ne semble pas avoir été occupée depuis un moment.<br/>La large baie vitrée laisse entrer la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi.</p><p>Daryl referme la porte et se poste à la vitre. Il fait glisser le battant de quelques centimètres pour laisser entrer un peu d'air.<br/>Dr H. pose les sacs à dos et son fusil et se laisse tomber sur le vaste lit.<br/>Ils passeront la nuit là.</p><p>Ils déballent leurs affaires (eau, rations).</p><p>Elle fouille la salle d'eau et trouve une pharmacie bien équipée : désinfectant, compresses et bandages, anti-douleurs...</p><p>Daryl inspecte tous les tiroirs et placards et découvre le minibar encastré derrière l'une des portes des rangements du bureau.</p><p>Il rafle quatre mignonnettes de vodka.</p><p>
  <em>Sympa l'hospice</em>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Installés sur le lit, il refait le bandage de Dr H.<br/>Seule la plaie la plus profonde s'est remise à saigner.</p><p>Puis ils mangent, assis côte à côte sur la moquette, le dos appuyé au lit, en contemplant le coucher de soleil à travers la baie vitrée.</p><p>Daryl ouvre le bocal de cerises et y plonge ses doigts.<br/>Il le tend à Dr H. qui préfère s'équiper de sa cuillère en plastique.</p><p>Les rayons rasants du soleil couchant nimbent la chambre d'une douce couleur orangée.</p><p>Il sort son paquet de cigarettes, il en reste quatre.<br/>Il en allume une et la tend à sa partenaire, puis se sert.</p><p>- Alors, comment vous avez fait pour arriver à Alexandria, depuis Atlanta?</p><p>Daryl la regarde à travers la fumée qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.<br/>Il reste silencieux un moment.<br/>Elle attend, patiente. Il réfléchit.</p><p>Raconter leur histoire depuis Atlanta serait trop long. Plus tard, peut-être.<br/>Mais il peut parler de leur arrivée à Alexandria.</p><p>Il commence par le choc suite à la mort de Beth, la petite sœur de Maggie.</p><p>Il raconte la colère, le découragement, la tristesse. Le dégoût.<br/>Ils n'ont nulle part où aller.</p><p>Il raconte leur voyage et l'épuisement de leurs ressources les unes après les autres.</p><p>La marche sur la route, avec une horde sur leurs traces.</p><p>La soif, la faim, la fatigue, la peur pour les enfants.</p><p>Ils ne portent plus que leur rage, leur douleur et leurs regrets.</p><p>Il raconte les chiens sauvages, grognants, la bave aux lèvres.<br/>Les réflexes incroyables de Sacha qui les abat avant que quiconque ne réagisse.<br/>C'est leur premier repas depuis longtemps, et à ces mots Dr H. sourit doucement.</p><p>Il raconte l'orage, la grange et leur lutte collective pour tenir la horde à l'extérieur.</p><p>Elle se tourne vers lui pour l'écouter, pose sa tête sur son bras qui repose sur le lit.</p><p>De temps en temps il croise son regard.</p><p>Sa voix devient plus grave et étouffée au fil du récit.</p><p>Quand il raconte leur rencontre avec Aaron, et le coup de poing de Rick, elle sourit à nouveau.</p><p>Puis c'est l'arrivée aux portes d'Alexandria, l'opossum fourrageant dans les poubelles, qu'il tue d'une flèche en grognant "on apporte le dîner!".<br/>Et Sacha qui dégomme un rôdeur à cent mètres sur un seul mot de Rick.<br/>Là elle rit franchement en imaginant la tête des habitants du lotissement.</p><p>Elle continue à rire quand il explique qu'ils ont dû laisser leurs armes, et que Carol à elle seule aurait pu remplir un chariot. Avec son air de ménagère inoffensive.</p><p>Il rit avec elle, secoue la tête puis retrouve son sérieux.<br/>- J'ai besoin d'un verre.<br/>Il attrape les mignonnettes de vodka et lui en tend une.</p><p>Ils choquent les bouteilles avant de boire.</p><p>Il prend le temps de savourer la première gorgée avant de lui lancer un regard en coin.<br/>- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'Indiana?<br/>- Fort Wayne. Je participais à un séminaire de médecins et de chercheurs. Sur les épidémies.<br/>- Vous saviez? Pour les rôdeurs?<br/>- Non, j'ai rien entendu à ce sujet à l'époque. Plusieurs cas d'une fièvre particulièrement virulentes ont étés relevés. Mais c'était réparti sur plusieurs zones de la planète, pas encore alarmant. Et personne ne parlait de cadavres qui se relevaient.<br/>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?<br/>- D'abord on nous a cantonnés sur le campus où on était hébergés. Ensuite, avec le couvre-feu on a été transférés par l'armée jusqu'à une base à l'extérieur de la ville.</p><p>Il fronce les sourcils.<br/>- L'armée vous a évacués? Putain de traitement de faveur!<br/>Elle baisse la tête.<br/>- On était là sur l'invitation du CDC. J'imagine qu'il y avait des consignes…<br/>- Ouais. Continue.<br/>Il est bien décidé à entendre son histoire.<br/>- On est resté un mois là-bas. Au début, on pouvait presque croire que c'était temporaire, que les choses allaient s'arranger. Et puis la situation n'a pas arrêté de dégénérer.</p><p>Elle reprend une gorgée, avale en plissant les yeux.</p><p>- Le commandant de la base, c'était pas un mauvais type. Juste pas prêt à affronter ça. Avec la nouvelle de l'épidémie les soldats ont commencé à rapatrier leur famille pour les avoir en sécurité avec eux.<br/>Des gens ont commencé à affluer aux portes de la base pour demander asile.<br/>On commençait à être trop nombreux. Le commandant a fait fermer les portes. La foule s'est énervée, des soldats dont la famille était toujours dehors se sont mutinés.<br/>Les premiers coups de feu ont éclaté et c'est devenu l'enfer.<br/>Il y a eu des morts et beaucoup de blessés des deux côtés.<br/>On était une trentaine de médecins et chercheurs. On a fait notre maximum pour aider. Au bout de quelques heures les premiers cadavres se sont relevés. C'est là qu'on a compris.<br/>Ça a été un carnage, les gens s'agglutinaient contre les portes pour sortir, tout le monde était terrorisé. Personne n'était prêt à affronter ça…</p><p>A bout de souffle elle s'interrompt et passe sa main sur sa gorge.</p><p>Il lui laisse du temps. Allume une autre cigarette et la lui tend.</p><p>Elle cligne des yeux pour le remercier, et prend une longue bouffée.</p><p>- …Personne sauf le sergent Gorski. Le commandant voulait ouvrir les portes de la base. Gorski a dit non, il a marché jusqu'au commandant et lui a brisé la nuque devant tout le monde. Ensuite il nous dit que c'était lui le chef de la base, et que ceux qui désobéiraient finiraient comme le commandant.<br/>C'était un tyran, un fou dangereux. Quand la base est tombée, attaquée par plusieurs groupes de survivants, on a réussit à s'enfuir grâce à lui. On est parti à presque trente personnes. Moins d'une dizaine de scientifiques, le reste en soldats. Grâce à lui.</p><p>Elle le regarde dans les yeux.<br/>- On dirait qu'il ne reste que moi.</p><p>Ils échangent un long regard et il sent bien qu'il n'en a pas fini avec le sergent Gorski.</p><p>Ils restent silencieux un moment, plongés dans leurs pensées.</p><p>Daryl ouvre sa deuxième mignonnette.</p><p>Le soleil est presque couché et la chambre bascule dans une semi pénombre.</p><p>Dr H. se lève et enjambe les pieds de Daryl pour accéder à la baie vitrée.<br/>Elle ouvre plus grand la fenêtre et regarde le ciel s'obscurcir.<br/>Puis se dirige vers la porte de la chambre et lance, avant de sortir :<br/>- Les toilettes pour dames sont de ce côté-là…</p><p>Comme l'étage est sécurisé il décide de suivre son exemple et d'aller pisser dans une autre chambre.</p><p>A son retour Dr H., assise sur le lit, est en train de retirer ses chaussures.<br/>Elle sort son arme de son étui et la pose sur la table de chevet.<br/>Elle glisse son couteau sous l'oreiller et s'étend sur les draps.</p><p>Il fait encore chaud dans la chambre.</p><p>Elle le regarde se poster devant la baie vitrée.<br/>- On monte la garde?<br/>Il observe au-dehors.<br/>Les rues sombres sont peuplées d'ombres mouvantes.<br/>Des morts mais pas de vivants.<br/>Aucune lumière à portée de vue.<br/>- Hum-hum. On est au premier, avec au moins trois portes fermées entre eux et nous. Repose-toi.<br/>- Alors toi aussi.</p><p>Il balaie la chambre du regard.<br/>- Garde le lit, je m'installe au sol.<br/>- Le lit est assez grand pour deux, essaie juste ce matelas et tu changeras d'avis.</p><p>Il regarde vers elle.<br/>L'idée de partager le lit avec elle le met mal à l'aise.<br/>Dans la pénombre il l'entend se pelotonner dans les draps.</p><p>Il se mordille l'intérieur des joues.</p><p>Il lance un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Plus grand chose à voir. Il fait nuit noire.</p><p>Il fait silencieusement le tour du lit et s'approche.</p><p>Il s'assoit sur le matelas incroyablement confortable puis s'allonge, une jambe encore au sol, les mains sous la tête.<br/>Il pousse un grognement de contentement et la sent sourire dans l'obscurité.<br/>- Départ à l'aube?<br/>- Hum-hum.</p><p>Daryl ramène sa deuxième jambe sur le matelas et laisse ses mains reposer sur son ventre.<br/>Son corps douloureux accueille avec soulagement le repos mérité.<br/>Il sait pourtant qu'il ne va pas dormir.<br/>Pas tout de suite.</p><p>Il est trop conscient du corps de Dr H. allongée près de lui.<br/>De sa chaleur, de son odeur, mélange de sueur, d'herbes sèches et de poussière.</p><p>Il ferme les yeux et attend qu'elle s'endorme, ce qu'elle fait généralement très vite.<br/>Elle bouge encore un peu puis s'immobilise et sa respiration devient plus lente, plus profonde.<br/>Il sait que ce calme est provisoire, que les cauchemars vont bientôt arriver.<br/>Alors il attend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il se réveille en sursaut aux premières lueurs du jour.</p><p>La chambre est baignée d'une lumière grise qui estompe les contours.</p><p>Il tourne la tête vers Dr H., toujours endormie.</p><p>Elle dort en chien de fusil, tournée vers lui; sa tête touche l'épaule de Daryl, et ses genoux repliés s'enfoncent dans sa cuisse.</p><p>Il n'ose pas bouger son bras.</p><p>Les cauchemars ne l'ont pas réveillé.</p><p>Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar.</p><p>Le soleil se lève lentement et Daryl regarde la lumière révéler progressivement les contours du visage de la femme.</p><p>Il regarde ses sourcils noirs et fournis. La cicatrice sur l'arcade droite.</p><p>Ses pommettes hautes, l'arrête de son nez légèrement décalée suite à la fracture.</p><p>Quand ses yeux se posent sur sa bouche il détourne brusquement la tête, mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'examiner pendant son sommeil.</p><p>Son mouvement la réveille et elle ouvre les yeux sur lui.<br/>- Un problème?<br/>Elle chuchote, prête à sauter du lit en cas de danger.<br/>Il secoue doucement la tête.<br/>- Il fait jour, c'est l'heure.</p><p>Il se lève. Il a dormi avec ses chaussures, son glock et son couteau.<br/>- Ta jambe, comment ça va?<br/>Elle vérifie le bandage, juste quelques petites taches de sang séché.<br/>- Ton épaule?<br/>Il fait bouger l'articulation et grogne en étirant le muscle.<br/>- Ça ira.</p><p>Ils boivent de l'eau et grignotent des biscuits et des fruits secs.<br/>- On va inspecter le rez-de-chaussée. Il risque d'y avoir du monde. On reste bien groupé et on réfléchit avant d'ouvrir une porte. Ok ?<br/>- Ok.</p><p>Ils rassemblent leurs affaires et sortent de la chambre.</p><p>L'escalier est comme ils l'ont laissé la veille : vide excepté les cadavres de rôdeurs.</p><p>Ils descendent prudemment vers le rez-de-chaussée.</p><p>Après avoir écouté, Daryl ouvre lentement la porte.</p><p>Ils découvrent un large couloir qui donne sur leur droite vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, et sur leur gauche vers des communs.</p><p>Ils décident d'éviter l'entrée : une loge pour l'accueil, un réfectoire qui donne sur la rue, et ce qui ressemble à une salle de musculation au vu des machines.<br/>Et des rôdeurs.</p><p>Errants dans le réfectoire, certains encore assis derrière une table. D'autres dans la salle de sport, d'autres au niveau de l'accueil.</p><p>Certains portent un genre d'uniforme bleu et blanc. Un mélange entre le costume de groom et la blouse d'hôpital.<br/>C'est ce détail qui leur redonne espoir.</p><p>Entre eux et l'entrée se trouve une large double porte, en partie vitrée.<br/>Elle est grande ouverte, et les premiers rôdeurs sont à moins d'une dizaine de mètres.</p><p>Daryl fait glisser au sol le sac de rando et fait un signe à Dr H.<br/>Elle se positionne, fusil en joue et hoche la tête.</p><p>Il sort son couteau et s'avance vers les portes en rasant le mur, la garde levée.<br/>Il atteint le premier battant quand un rôdeur le repère et se tourne vers lui.</p><p>Attirés par le mouvement, deux autres le suivent.</p><p>Un "plop" suivi de deux autres rapprochés et les trois rôdeurs s'effondrent.</p><p>Daryl se dépêche de fermer les portes pendant que d'autres rôdeurs approchent.<br/>Il y est presque quand un buste maigre s'immisce et bloque la fermeture.<br/>Daryl tient une poignée dans chaque main et essaie de pousser le corps vers l'arrière avec son pied gauche.<br/>Le bâtard résiste même si sa peau se détache en lambeaux avec le frottement des portes sur la cage thoracique.<br/>Daryl commence à fatiguer, la sueur coule dans ses yeux.</p><p>Il entend un déclic, écarte sa tête de quelques centimètres à gauche et sent aussitôt le souffle de la balle sur sa joue, suivi par l'explosion du haut du crâne du rôdeur.<br/>Un jet de sang, d'os et de matière lui recouvre la tempe et la mâchoire.<br/>Il referme rapidement les portes et les bloque.<br/><em>Putain.</em></p><p>Des corps se mettent à gratter et cogner contre le bois.</p><p>Pantelant, il prend le temps de quelques inspirations avant de se tourner vers Dr H.</p><p>Elle ramasse le sac de rando et désigne le couloir qui les attend.</p><p>Il la rejoint, lui prend le sac et ouvre le chemin.</p><p>Sur leur droite, deux portes qui donnent sur des bureaux, c'est écrit dessus.<br/>Ils entendent des raclements et décident de passer.</p><p>Sur leur gauche un accès aux cuisines et une salle baptisée "soins".<br/>Les cuisines sont désertes et un désordre monstrueux y règne.</p><p>Ils jettent un œil rapide avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de soins.<br/>C'est une salle de consultation aménagée pour ressembler à un salon de massage.<br/>La pièce est vide mais donne sur une porte près du mur du fond.</p><p>Ils se mettent en position, Daryl sort son poignard, Dr H. se met en joue.<br/><em>Bingo!</em><br/>Ils ont trouvé la pharmacie.<br/>Des armoires métalliques et vitrées s'alignent sur les murs.</p><p>Dr H. commence à parcourir les produits à travers les vitres.<br/>Elle ouvre les vitrines et commence à trier les boîtes de pilules et de gélules.<br/>- Anti-coagulant, anti-douleurs, anti-dépresseurs, somnifères, tension, pulmonaire...<br/>Elle s'attaque aux portes en inox du bas qui ne s'ouvrent pas.<br/>- C'est fermé! On doit chercher les clés!<br/>- J'ai mon idée, commence à faire le tri.<br/>- Besoin d'un coup de main?<br/>- C'est bon.<br/>Elle le regarde partir avec un regard contrarié.</p><p>Daryl quitte la salle de soin et se dirige vers la porte qui porte l'écriteau "régie".<br/>Il frappe et attend.<br/>Un grognement lui répond.</p><p>Il entrouvre le battant, juste assez pour y glisser son couteau dans le crâne du rôdeur.<br/>Le corps s'affale et il n'entend aucun autre bruit.</p><p>Il inspecte le couloir derrière lui, regarde à l'intérieur et pénètre lentement dans la pièce.</p><p>C'est une salle carrée avec un espace bureau d'un côté et un espace "détente" de l'autre.<br/>Au fond à gauche, une porte avec l'inscription "vestiaire personnel".</p><p>Daryl commence par le bureau, soulève les piles de dossiers et fouille les tiroirs.<br/>En grognant il fait le tour de la pièce et ses yeux se posent sur le cadavre en uniforme.<br/>Il lui fait les poches et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un jeu de clés bien garni.</p><p>Avant de quitter la pièce il décide d'aller visiter les vestiaires.</p><p>Quelque chose bloque la porte, en poussant fort il découvre un cadavre effondré contre le mur, le crâne explosé.<br/>Il avale sa salive et lève sa garde, aux abois.<br/>Mais les vestiaires sont vides.<br/>Deux rangées de casiers, des bancs, des toilettes et des douches.</p><p>Il fouille rapidement les casiers mais ne trouve que des cigarettes et un briquet.<br/>Il retourne rapidement vers sa partenaire.</p><p>Quand il la rejoint elle lui lance un regard noir.<br/>- C'était long!<br/>- J'ai tes clés.<br/>Il lui lance le jeu et elle les observe avant de commencer à les essayer.<br/>- Je reviens.</p><p>Il retourne aux cuisines et cherche des bacs pour transporter les médicaments.<br/>Il trouve des bassines et des cartons, mais aussi des denrées : farine, sucre et huile en format collectivité.</p><p>Il ramène les bacs à Dr H. qui a apparemment trouvé les bonnes clés.<br/>- Kits de réanimation! Anesthésiants! De quoi intuber, enfin! Des seringues, des poches d'intra!<br/>C'est Noël dans ses yeux et Daryl est soulagé qu'ils ramènent quelque chose de cette expédition. Tous ces risques sont enfin justifiés.</p><p>Il ressort et revient avec un chariot métallique à roulettes.<br/>Ils chargent les provisions et les médicaments.<br/>Dr H. ajoute deux stéthoscopes et des champs opératoires encore sous plastique.</p><p>Ils poussent le chariot dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte donnant sur les escaliers.</p><p>Les rôdeurs sont toujours agglutinés derrière les doubles portes du hall d'entrée.</p><p>Ils ne trainent pas, s'engagent sur le pallier et bloquent la porte derrière eux avec le chariot.</p><p>Ils ont deux séries de dix marches à descendre, puis c'est le palier du parking, une porte et le van garé à quelques mètres.</p><p>Ils optent pour la solution la plus rapide.</p><p>Ils se chargent et descendent jusqu'au parking.</p><p>Ils déposent leur fardeau à la porte et l'ouvrent, prêts à réagir.</p><p>Le parking a l'air toujours aussi désert mais ils peuvent entendre des frottements au loin.<br/>Le van est toujours là.<br/>Ils soupirent spontanément.</p><p>Daryl ouvre la porte latérale et ils commencent à charger.<br/>L'un reste près du véhicule pendant que l'autre monte chercher les provisions.<br/>Chacun leur tour.<br/>Daryl est au van quand les premiers rôdeurs arrivent.<br/>C'est le dernier chargement.<br/>- Vite!<br/>Dr H. déboule de l'escalier et dépose son carton dans le van.<br/>Elle ferme la porte pendant que Daryl s'installe au volant.<br/>Elle fait le tour et rejoint le siège passager.</p><p>Il démarre et s'engage vers la sortie.</p><p>Il doit slalomer entre les rôdeurs mais ne peut éviter celui qui bouche la sortie du parking.<br/>Il le fauche en prenant de la vitesse et le corps se disloque en laissant une traînée de sang sur le pare-brise.</p><p>Daryl ne ralentit pas, il s'engage dans la rue pour s'éloigner rapidement.</p><p>Ils sont sortis, ils ont fini.</p><p>Il n'en revient pas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelque rues plus loin Dr H. consulte la carte.<br/>- Je veux quitter cette ville.<br/>Il vérifie la jauge du van.<br/>- On a besoin d'essence pour rentrer.<br/>Elle soupire et scrute la rue à travers sa fenêtre.<br/>- Et c'est le meilleur endroit pour en trouver, Ok.<br/>On peut chercher un camion cette fois? Un plus gros réservoir égale plus de chance, non?<br/>- Va pour un camion.</p><p>Ils circulent dans les rues une dizaine de minutes puis Daryl repère un gros utilitaire dans une ruelle perpendiculaire.<br/>D'autres véhicules bloquent l'accès au camion, il ne peut rapprocher le van.<br/>Il se gare à une dizaine de mètres de la ruelle.</p><p>Ils sortent du van, Daryl inspecte les environs pendant que Dr H. sort le jerrican.<br/>- J'aime pas ça, j'aurais un mauvais angle sur le camion, je ne te verrais pas.<br/>Il lui prend le jerrican des mains.<br/>- Le principal c'est que tu couvres l'accès à la ruelle. Dès que je l'aurais inspectée.</p><p>Elle grimpe sur le van pendant qu'il se dirige vers la ruelle.</p><p>Il longe le mur, jette un coup d'œil.<br/>C'est une impasse, d'autres véhicules entassés devant le camion bouchent la sortie.<br/>Il se tourne vers sa partenaire et lui fait un signe : RAS.</p><p>Elle reprend sa veille sur la route et l'accès à la ruelle.</p><p>Daryl disparaît au coin du mur et s'approche du camion.<br/>Il trouve le réservoir mais le bouchon résiste, il le frappe avec le manche de son couteau pour le décrasser. Le bouchon finit par céder et il commence à siphonner.</p><p>Quand l'essence arrive à sa bouche il se dépêche de transférer l'embout dans le jerrican et regarde le précieux liquide s'écouler.</p><p>Il sent soudain sur son crâne le contact froid et dur du métal tandis que retentit le cliquetis d'un révolver qu'on amorce.</p><p>Daryl se fige, tête baissée, une main sur son poignard.<br/>- Bouge pas connard!<br/>Le canon de l'arme presse durement son crâne.<br/>- Donne le fusil, doucement…<br/>Il fait glisser le fusil de son épaule et le tend vers l'arrière. Le type le récupère rapidement sans cesser la pression du pistolet.<br/><em>Putain, d'où il sort?</em></p><p>Daryl n'a rien entendu. Il aurait dû vérifier les accès aux bâtiments donnant sur la ruelle.</p><p>- Le flingue maintenant!<br/>Il s'exécute. Il sent l'odeur écœurante de crasse et d'alcool du type dans son dos.</p><p>L'essence s'écoule toujours dans le jerrican.</p><p>- Ton couteau, connard!<br/>Il sort sa lame de son étui et la tend à l'homme qui la récupère et lui frappe le crâne avec le canon de son arme.</p><p>Sous le coup Daryl tombe en avant et se retrouve à quatre pattes. L'arrière de sa tête se met à le lancer violemment.</p><p>Un bruit léger dans la ruelle et la tension de l'homme derrière lui lui fait relever la tête.</p><p>Dr H. leur fait face, le fusil en joue verrouillé sur sa cible.</p><p>Le type attrape Daryl par le cou et le tient à genoux devant lui, le canon dans sa joue.</p><p>- Tiens tiens…<br/>Il détaille la femme devant lui avec un bruit de gorge, puis s'adresse à Daryl.<br/>- Pas de première fraîcheur cette chatte, je les préfère plus jeunes. Mais bon, vu c'que j'en fais...<br/>Il lâche un rire gras et resserre sa prise sur le cou de Daryl.</p><p>- Allez chérie, si tu veux revoir ton mec baisse le fusil et pose-le gentiment.<br/>Daryl regarde Dr H. sans bouger.<br/>Il sait exactement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.</p><p>Il sait qu'elle ne fera rien pour le mettre en danger et qu'elle va céder, malgré les risques.<br/><em>Non !</em></p><p>Les yeux du chasseur se durcissent, tout son corps lui ordonne de tirer.<br/>Ses yeux à elle vont de Daryl au type.<br/>Elle voit le sang sur le crâne de son partenaire.<br/><em>Tire!</em></p><p>Elle commence doucement à baisser son fusil.<br/><em>Non, non, tire!</em></p><p>Un raclement derrière Dr H. les interrompt.</p><p>Elle se retourne et découvre un second type, sale, avec un automatique pointé sur elle.</p><p>Ils se figent et s'évaluent.</p><p>Et puis Dr H. tire soudain, deux coups dans la poitrine du type.<br/>Une balle perdue s'échappe de son arme et va ricocher contre le camion.</p><p>Daryl profite des quelques secondes de distraction de son geôlier pour envoyer un coude dans son entre-jambes.</p><p>Le type se plie en deux, Daryl lui fait lâcher le pistolet en lui retournant le bras, l'autre hurle et rue, frappe de sa main libre le flanc du chasseur avant de tâtonner à la recherche du couteau.</p><p>Daryl lui arrache de la main, se place derrière lui et d'un geste fluide il passe sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme.</p><p>Le sang commence à gicler sur ses mains, il pousse le corps sur le côté, essaie de reprendre son souffle.</p><p>Il lève les yeux vers sa partenaire qui baisse son fusil et se précipite vers lui.<br/>- Ça va? Tu es blessé? Putain ils sortaient d'où ces mecs!?<br/>Elle passe son fusil à l'épaule et examine son crâne.<br/>Il repousse doucement ses mains.<br/>- C'est bon, on se tire d'ici, vite.</p><p>Il récupère ses armes pendant qu'elle fouille les corps.</p><p>Daryl se souvient du jerrican, qui continue de se remplir et commence à déborder.<br/>Il récupère le tuyau, rebouche le bidon et ils marchent jusqu'au van aux aguets.</p><p>Après avoir déposé le carburant à l'arrière du van il se dirige vers le siège conducteur.<br/>Dr H. l'interpelle.<br/>- Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête. C'est moi qui conduit.</p><p>Ils s'installent rapidement, la douleur bat dans son crâne et lui donne la nausée.<br/>Elle démarre le van et se faufile entre les voitures abandonnées.</p><p>Elle lui jette de fréquents coups d'œil.<br/>Il sait qu'elle réfrène son envie de l'examiner.<br/>Il marmonne.<br/>- Sors-nous de cette ville.<br/>Elle hoche la tête et se concentre sur sa conduite.</p><p>Vingt minutes plus tard ils quittent les faubourg et rejoignent enfin la route de campagne.</p><p>Dr H. arrête le van.<br/>Elle donne des comprimés à Daryl et vérifie la plaie sur son crâne, superficielle.</p><p>Elle reprend la route et il glisse lentement vers un état comateux, la tête calée contre la vitre passager.</p><p>Elle le réveille en douceur quelques heures plus tard.</p><p>Le fait boire, applique un linge mouillé sur son front, lui présente à manger.</p><p>Il propose de prendre le relais, de reprendre le volant.</p><p>Elle hausse les épaules sans répondre et il n'a pas la force de bouger.</p><p>Ils roulent le reste de la journée, puis toute la nuit. Il émerge de temps en temps de son brouillard comateux, note à peine les changements de luminosité. Il ne sait plus s'il fait nuit ou jour quand elle remplit le réservoir.</p><p>Il est conscient qu'elle conduit depuis longtemps. Qu'il devrait prendre le relai. Son corps refuse de lui répondre. Alors…</p><p>Ils arrivent tard à Alexandria, très tard. Ou très tôt.</p><p>Seule les sentinelles sont encore debout.</p><p>Dr H. gare le van près de l'infirmerie.</p><p>Ils déchargeront demain.</p><p>Daryl a un peu récupéré.</p><p>Elle attrape leurs sacs à dos et ils marchent comme des somnambules jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Elle le soutient d'un bras, il traîne les pieds.</p><p>Ils gravissent l'escalier de fer et se séparent sur le palier.</p><p>Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre elle se tourne vers lui. Lui tend quatre comprimés et une bouteille d'eau.<br/>- Deux maintenant et le reste au réveil. Et consultation obligatoire...demain?<br/>Il hoche vaguement la tête, attrape le tout des deux mains.<br/>- Besoin d'aide?<br/>Il hésite avant de secouer la tête.<br/>- Repose-toi.<br/>- Toi aussi.</p><p>Ce qui consiste pour lui à se laisser tomber sur son matelas. Il avale les deux comprimés avec une gorgée d'eau, pose le reste sur la caisse.<br/>Sa tête continue de le lancer.</p><p>Il se recroqueville, creuse de sa joue une place confortable sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux.<br/>Il soupire, pousse un râle, pense à enlever ses pompes tout en sachant qu'il en est incapable.<br/><em>Fatigué.</em></p><p>Ils s'en sortent bien.</p><p>Ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire.</p><p>Peut-être qu'ils forment vraiment une bonne équipe.</p><p>Il glisse doucement vers le sommeil, tout son corps se détend.<br/>Et puis il se souvient brusquement des mots.</p><p>
  <em>Tu peux me toucher, Chasseur.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>